Pumpkin pie, anyone?
by Kraftychik
Summary: Originally a o/s!  Now a full fic.  A/H Bella & Edward are having Thanksgiving dinner.  Who's coming to dinner?  Non other than Bella's charming co-worker.  Will they make it to dessert?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but this plot is all mine. Enjoy!_

Bella only half-listened as Jennifer chattered on. She politely nodded and said 'really?' every couple of minutes as she made the pumpkin pie. Bella was not at all thrilled with this dinner arrangement. It was difficult enough to look at _him_ at work. Now she had to see _him_ on Thanksgiving too, along with his very bubbly, chatty wife.

Edward had informed Bella only three days ago that he'd invited their mutual co-worker to Thanksgiving dinner. Bella knew from conversations over the past year that Jacob had no family. His mother had passed away when he was young, and he'd lost his father just two years ago.

Bella enjoyed her job at the publishing company and Jacob, who sat right next to her, had become a decent friend. A very attractive, charming friend. He had been really nice when things with Edward had begun to upset her.

Edward worked upstairs and Bella would have lunch with him at least once a week...until three months ago, that is. That's when things began to change. She would go see if he wanted to do lunch, only to find out from his assistant that he was out of the office. She would then call him, only to be greeted by his voicemail. Bella knew something was wrong because he suddenly had meetings in the city, which had never happened before, but then he wouldn't even touch her at home.

To say Bella was frustrated was as understatement. She hadn't had sex in months. What infuriated her even more was the fact that he acted as if nothing were wrong. Edward seemed very happy to have guests today; Bella was tense. She had wanted to talk with him today, but now it would have to wait. He'd been avoiding having any serious discussions with her for weeks.

Bella placed the pie in the oven just as Jennifer was finishing some celebrity gossip story about Kristen somebody and Rob what's his name. Bella could care less. Jennifer seemed to thrive on this type of conversation. _I guess it comes with being a hair dresser_, thought Bella. They made their way into the dining room to eat. Bella had put out place cards, but Edward had apparently changed them. She now had to sit across from _him_. _Great_.

She tried not to stare at his beautiful, russet skin or those dark eyes that seemed to reach into her very soul. Instead, she stared at her plate and ate in silence as Edward chatted with Jennifer, who seemed pleased to be the center of attention. Jacob just stared at Bella.

When the oven beeped, Bella was relieved. She excused herself to get the pie. "I'll help you" he said as he rose from his seat. "That's okay, you're a guest and I can handle it" she smiled politely. "Well, I need more to drink so I'll get it...save you the trouble" "Fine, follow me" she nodded. Edward and Jennifer didn't seem to notice as they laughed about some movie they both liked.

Bella pulled the pie out of the oven and sat it down to cool. Jacob grabbed a beer from the fridge and watched her as she put on a pot of coffee. "So, Bella..." "Yes, Jacob?" "Call me Jake" he said, slowly stepping towards her. "Okay. Did you need something else?" she tried to step back, but was pinned against the counter. "No. Is there anything _you_ need?" he smirked. "Why would you ask me that?" she asked nervously as he got even closer.

"You just seem like you're in need of something. You're tense" he sounded concerned. _What the hell?_ She thought. "How about I kiss you? Maybe it will help" he winked. "Jake...we're both married" she panted as he leaned in, right by her ear. "Not happily" he whispered. Bella's breath caught as he grazed her ear with his teeth. He softly kissed her neck, causing shivers to run down her spine.

She didn't know what to do. Her head was jumbled with a million different thoughts. His woodsy scent was intoxicating. "Just once" she whispered. Jake placed his hands on her face and captured her lips with his own. Tiny jolts of electricity shot across her body, beginning at her mouth and traveling down. The only sounds in the room were lips smacking and panting breaths. Jake grabbed her waist and roughly pushed her into the counter behind them. Bella tugged on his hair, bringing him impossibly closer.

Bella couldn't get enough of this man. His hands were hot on her skin, melting her like fire on ice. A tiny moan escaped her lips as he grazed her breast with his thumb. She could feel his erection pressed against her stomach.

Jake was lost in all that was Bella. He could smell her arousal, mixing in with her lavender shampoo. This woman was going to be the death of him, but he didn't care. He just knew he wanted more of her.

Bella was consumed with thoughts of Jake. His hands exploring her body, his lips, his tongue; his cock inside her. She was getting lost and had no desire to be found as he nibbled at her neck. "Oh, God" she panted. She grabbed his face and captured his mouth again; kissing him with all the passion she could manage.

They were so caught up in the moment that they'd completely forgotten where they were. "Oh my God!" Jennifer shrieked. Bella gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Jake froze; his hands still on Bella's waist, unable to turn around to see his wife's face. "What's going on, love?" Edward asked as he entered the room. His face fell as he took in the sight before him...and then came the anger.


	2. Hysterics

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, but this plot is all mine. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Hysterics**

Edward stood there seething, but only for a brief moment. He then became hysterical. A very strange laughed erupted from his lips. "Ha ha ha ha! I…can't…believe" he sputtered in between laughs. "What?" Bella shouted angrily. Edward continued to laugh as Jennifer stomped out of the room. Jacob followed after her, trying to apologize…or just get away from the awkward scene in the kitchen.

After another moment, Edward finally stopped laughing and looked at Bella calmly. "What I was trying to say, love, is that I can't believe you would kiss Jacob…of all people". "What is that supposed to mean?" Bella scowled. "_You_ haven't touched me in months! _He_ at least seems to be attracted to me…unlike my darling husband, who has suddenly gotten a case of…I don't know what!" Bella huffed as he stood there, just looking at her. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face, Edward!" He just snorted and left her standing there, alone in the kitchen.

Edward calmly walked to the front door and opened it for their guests, who seemed to be too angry with one another to look at each other, let alone speak. "Thank you for having me over, Edward" Jennifer cooed. He just smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Jacob only nodded as he passed Edward and walked through the door. Bella watched them through her bedroom window.

As Jacob was getting into the driver's side of his Mustang, he looked up and saw her watching him. He mouthed a 'sorry' at her and she nodded her head, mouthing a 'call me'. Checking to see that the front door was already closed, he looked back up and gave her a dazzling smile before ducking into the car. Jennifer had her arms folded across her chest in the passenger's side, and a scowl firmly planted on her face. Their drive home was filled with silence until they reached their driveway. That is when Jennifer lit into her husband. Jacob just sat there and took it. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted to call Bella.


	3. The Talk

**The Talk**

After making sure the house was locked up, Edward went up to speak to Bella. He opened their bedroom door and found her sitting on the bed, clutching her knees to her chest. He walked over and sat down, keeping his distance. He knew this conversation had been a long time coming, but he still dreaded it, even though he knew he should have done this much sooner.

"Bella, love…I am very sorry that I have pushed you away in recent months. This is very difficult for me" he sighed. "Difficult for you? You seem to be very happy with the way things have been, Edward" Bella glared at him. He looked at her, sadness filling his eyes, which made her heart clinch in her chest. She still loved him and it hurt her to see him so sad. She softened her gaze and nodded for him to continue. Edward sighed heavily and readied himself for the next thing he needed to say. "I'm in love with someone" he stated evenly.

Bella gasped and then put her head on her knees. "I knew it…I just ignored all the signs" she whimpered a little. She also felt a bit relieved. Why would I feel this way? She wondered. Edward reached out for her but she drew back. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, but with the late nights working, the business trip we took earlier this year, it just…happened" she finished it with him. Bella rocked herself a bit and then she stopped short. "Wait…your trip?" He shook his head 'yes'. "But…your trip was with – oh my God!" she put her hand to her mouth.

Edward hung his head in shame. He actually wasn't ashamed of his love for Emmett, but he felt absolutely sinful in front of Bella. She had always been so good to him. He felt awful for the way he had treated her recently, and for betraying their marriage vows. He looked up to see her looking at him calmly. "What?" he asked. "Nothing…just…maybe if I was truly honest with myself I would have to admit that I knew. You just didn't know it, but I think you've always been gay" she whispered the last word, unable to say it any louder.

"You can have the house, your car of course, and anything else you want or need. I will pack some clothes tonight and give you your space. Are you still going shopping with Angela tomorrow?" Bella simply nodded. "Okay, I'll bring a truck over while you're out to collect the rest of my things. I was going to take the desk from my office if that's alright" he said sadly. "That's fine, Edward. Whatever you need" she said weakly. It had been a long day. Bella just wanted to sleep. "Okay…thank you, Bella, for making this a bit easier. You are a wonderful woman" he rose from his seat on the bed and gave her a small smile before walking out of the room.

Bella buried her face in the pillow, ready for sleep, when her phone rang.


	4. No Regrets

_As always, I do not own the characters you recognize, but this plot is all mine. :)_

**No Regrets**

"Hello" Bella said softly. "Did I wake you?" Jake's husky voice asked tenderly. "No." Jake sighed loudly. "Hey" he whispered. "Hey" Bella said it back with a smile forming on her lips. She had forgotten that she had wanted him to call her when she'd talked with Edward. "I'm glad you called, Jake" she breathed. "Yeah?" he sounded hopeful. "We should talk about what happened" Bella flatly stated. Jake's face fell at her words. _Who am I kidding?_ He thought. He had known that they needed to talk, but he had hoped that maybe she wanted him too. Before he let his mind get away from him, he cleared his throat and prepared for what Bella had to say. "Yeah, I guess we do" he said.

Bella wasn't sure how to begin this conversation. _Maybe it should wait until tomorrow_, she mused. _No. It has to be now_. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Jake. What happened tonight…it was amazing" "But?" Jake replied. "I don't know. I mean, let's forget the fact that we're both married for a minute" she sighed. _Did she really just say that?_ He wondered if he'd imagined it. "Okay" Jake half-questioned. "Well, we work together. I don't want things to get weird at work. I love my job, and I don't want to jeopardize my career. And…I've come to think of you as a friend. I don't want to lose you because of one crazy thing that we did, you know?" It was quiet for a moment while Jake processed what she just said. _She never said it was a mistake or that she regretted it. I have to know. _

"Jake?" _Did he hang up? _"I'm here, Bella. I have to ask you something." "Sure, anything" Bella said sweetly. "Do you…regret what happened between us? Because, I gotta tell you that I don't, not for one second." Jake stated confidently, even though inside he was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. He waited with bated breath for her answer for what seemed like hours. Finally, he heard her breath come out slowly, as if she were calming herself enough to speak. "No. I don't regret it either, Jake. In fact, if Jennifer hadn't come in…" "What?" he was grinning now and could picture her blushing. "Well, let's just say that I don't know how far it would have gone before I stopped you…or myself." Bella covered her face with her hand, as if he could see her right now. She was 200 different shades of pink, she knew it.

After Jake pumped his fist in the air a few times, he finally began talking to her again. "So….what do we do now? I mean, are you okay? Edward didn't hurt you did he?" Please say no so I don't go to prison now. "No, he didn't. He was very calm about everything and finally came clean about what's been going on with him these last few months." "Really?" Jake was surprised by this. "Yeah, I was right to suspect him having an affair." She sniffled a bit. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry honey." "It's okay. The only thing that hurts is that he wanted another man over me." She laughed bitterly at her statement. "He what? No way!" Jake couldn't contain his shock. "Yep. I won't tell who it was, that is Edward's business. But we are getting divorced as soon as possible and Edward is moving his things out tomorrow. We didn't even fight about tonight. In fact, he never mentioned it after you left."

"Wow. I'm sorry Bella. You guys always seemed happy…until you told me about the last few months, of course. I had always hoped that my marriage with Jen would have been as good as yours seemed to be. You just never know, huh?" Jake shook his head, thinking of how strange life can be sometimes. "So, what about _your_ marriage?" Bella asked. "Did you and Jennifer fight after you left?" "She was quiet until we got home, then she let me have it. She was astonished that I would cheat on her, even though she's cheated on me plenty." "She has?" "Yes. I always let it go, covered for her with our family and friends, anything to keep her happy. I thought that maybe she would see how good I was to her -for her and she'd change her ways. Guess I was naïve. People really don't change." He stated mournfully.

Bella wanted to be able to comfort him so badly. Instead, she just told him that she was sorry and that things happen for a reason. Jake thanked her and then told her about how he'd moved out and was staying with a friend until he could get his own place. They talked for a while longer just about random things, trying to take their minds off of their marital situations. Before hanging up, they made a plan to have dinner on Saturday night so they could talk more. Jake and Bella both were giddy with anticipation about their evening together and how things might progress in their relationship, even if they only remained friends.


	5. Shopping & SexWhat a Holiday

A/N: I don't own these folks, just like playing with them as you all know! :)

Thank you to everyone who has read & reviewed this fic. I have enjoyed writing it and hope you all stick with me. It's about to get _real_ interesting. ;)

**Shopping & Sex…What a Holiday**

_The next day…_

"So…" Angela started to break the long silence that had encompassed her morning with Bella. "You're very quiet today, B. Are you alright?" Bella had been staring at the same sweater for several minutes, but she had no actual intentions of purchasing it. "Huh?" she looked at her friend. Angela looked sadly at her best friend. "What's going on, Bella? Did you finally have that talk with Edward yesterday?" Bella gave a small nod and a large sigh.

Angela gently grasped Bella's arm. "Come on, honey. Let's go grab a snack and talk…if you want" "Yeah, let's do that" Bella stated, a bit of gratitude in her voice. She really needed her best friend's advice on what had transpired yesterday.

_Meanwhile…_

Edward packed boxes and directed the movers on what to get. He looked around his large home office and sighed. _If only life were simpler_, he thought as he ran his hands over his face. He suddenly found himself plagued with insecurities. _What if things don't work out with Emmett? We've only been seeing each other a few months._ Edward was still playing Emmett's question over and over in his mind. _Will you move in with me?_ He just wasn't sure. For now, he was getting a small apartment for himself while he weighed his options. Edward didn't want to ruin his newfound relationship. He only hoped he was doing the right thing.

_And what of Bella? Will she really be okay? Will she start seeing Jacob? If so, how will I feel about that?_ As he stood there, feeling this tremendous weight on his shoulders, tears began to fall. Grabbing the final box of his things, he quickly made for the door. All of this was making his head hurt and he just wanted some fresh air.

_At the Black residence…_

"Oh, God!" Jennifer screamed out as another orgasm rocked her body. The man beneath her grunted with pleasure as she rode his cock harder and faster. He palmed her breasts, kneading her taut nipples as she bounced up and down. "Yes!" she yelled. "So…close" she panted as the heat in her stomach grew.

He thrust his hips up as she ground herself down on his member. "I love your cock" she chanted in his ear as she nipped at the lobe. "Oh yeah?" he asked lustfully. Jennifer just shook her head in reply as her pleasure point was rubbed. "I'm gonna make you scream, baby. You ready?" he asked huskily. The pace increased and Jennifer began to pant heavily as she was flipped on her back.

Jennifer moaned as he pounded into her forcefully, putting himself as deep as he could go. "Yes! Yes!" she shouted. He grunted with pleasure as her walls began to tighten around him. "Oh…I'm…gonna…co-aaahhh!" She cried out as her pleasure climaxed and her body shook. A few more thrusts and he released, screaming her name as he filled her with his juices.

He collapsed on top of her and she stroked the back of his head, kissing his cheek. "That was incredible, Emmett" she panted, still catching her breath. "Definitely" he breathed out. A few minutes later, he kissed her passionately and began to slide himself in her slick entrance again.


	6. Complications

**Complications**

Even though it was Monday, Bella woke with a smile. For the first time in several months, she was anxious to get to work. Sure, she did love her job, but she would see Jacob again. Beautiful, romantic, sexy-as-hell, Jacob Black. Bella's smile grew even wider, if that was possible, thinking of this man.

As she showered and dressed, she replayed their dinner in her mind. They had gone to a quaint little Italian restaurant in the outskirts of the city. She had never been there before, but apparently Jacob had. He knew the owner because he had helped the man restore a vintage car a few years ago. Bella learned that it was a hobby of Jake's, restoring old cars. She'd also found out that only his dad had called him Jake, but he wanted her to as well.

Their conversation was easy over dinner, natural. It was the way old friend's talked when they hadn't seen each other in a while. Bella found herself smiling more with Jake than she had in a very long time, if ever. He was easy-going and she felt safe with him. He had told her about his life back on the reservation where he grew up, and she had told him of her life in Phoenix and then Florida, with her mom. Her dad had died when she was just seven years old, so she didn't remember too much about him. Bella had explained that he was a police officer and was killed in the line of duty, chasing some drug dealer.

Bella and Jake shared a delicious dessert and then took a walk along the river. The city lights were beautiful dancing on the water, just like in a movie. Jake held her hand, but nothing more. He hadn't wanted to rush things, and had told Bella that during their meal. She understood and agreed that things should go slowly, but she couldn't help being a bit disappointed that he only kissed her on the cheek at her door.

Bella finally pulled herself from her thoughts so she could get back to work. She'd been here an hour and just couldn't concentrate. It didn't help that he was sitting only a few feet away, his cologne teasing her senses. She could feel him look at her a few times and she just smiled.

Suddenly, as Bella was getting up to make a copy of the page she had in hand, there was shouting near the elevator of her floor. She looked up to see Edward coming towards her, vengeance written all over his face. Bella backed away as he stalked toward her, pointing his finger. "You bitch!" he screamed. She was stunned. "You did this!" he shouted again. Finally, Bella found her voice. "Did what?" "You sent an email to my boss, telling him about my relationship with him!" He didn't utter the name, fearing further embarrassment. "Edward…I didn't do that. I would never do that to you! I know how much you love your job here. I told you I wouldn't say anything and I meant it" she stated soothingly, trying to calm him down as he now had the attention of everyone in the room.

He grabbed her by the neck, choking her. "Liar!" he yelled right in her face. A tear fell from her eye. Jake stood up and marched over to Edward. He yanked Edward's head by the hair. "Let her go…or I'll rip your balls off and make you eat them" he said low and menacing. Bella pulled at Edward's hand, choking out 'please', begging him to release her as her face began to turn blue. Jake pulled harder and moved his hand, as if to grab Edward's family jewels. Finally, Edward released Bella, who slumped to the floor, gasping for air. Jake got in the stone cold face of Bella's husband and gave him a deadly stare. "If you ever land a hand on her again, I will tear your heart out and feed it to my dog. Got it, Cullen?" he punched Edward in the gut for good measure, causing him to cough and gasp for air.

Just then, security came in and cuffed Edward's hands behind his back, thanked Jacob for his intervention, informed Bella that the police would be coming by to take her statement, and escorted the now former employee out of the building. Edward, having gained enough oxygen back in his lungs, then shouted at Jacob, "I'll get you for this, Black! You stole my wife, you bastard!" Everyone gasped in shock at his words, but most of them shook their heads in disbelief. Nobody in the office ever believed that Bella would do anything to hurt Edward. They had all witnessed her devotion to her cold, distant spouse.

Jacob ran to Bella's side. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Bella nodded as she coughed. He helped her to her feet as another co-worker brought her a glass of water. Bella and Jacob's boss came over to check on Bella. "Oh honey…your neck" she said sympathetically. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Jacob, could you drive Bella to the doctor and then home? You can have the day as well" she stated. Erica knew that they were friends, so she trusted Jacob to take care of his co-worker.

Jacob helped Bella into her coat and escorted her to his car. "Did you want to see a doctor?" he asked softly. Shaking her head, Bella finally spoke weakly, her throat still a bit constricted from the pressure of Edward's hand. "No…just take me home, please" "Sure, sure" he said as he pulled out of the parking garage. When they got on the road, Bella realized they weren't headed towards her house. "Where are we going, Jake?" "I don't think it's safe for you to go to your house, Bella. Not with Edward acting all crazy back there" "Okay. So, where are we going?" Jake grinned like the Cheshire cat. "You'll see"

Meanwhile, on the 20th floor…

Emmett bit his lip to keep from laughing as he watched out the window with his binoculars. He always kept them handy so he could check out unsuspecting females as they walked past the building. His plan all along had been to impress the boss and make Cullen look bad. He never dreamed that all this would work out so well.

Sure, Emmett wasn't gay and he didn't know Edward was 'in the closet' until they had gone on that business trip a few months ago. They had both celebrated after their proposal had gone so well and had spent time at the hotel bar. Emmett had 'experimented' a bit in college, _but who doesn't, right?_ After Cullen had had a bit too much to drink, he had started rambling about his wife and how they'd had some problems.

It seems, Bella had wanted a baby but Edward wasn't fond of children. They'd had a big fight just two weeks prior to his trip because she'd found out that he had gone behind her back and gotten a vasectomy. She had seen the insurance claim from the medical office and had called to inquire what it was for. Bella had then confronted Edward, resulting in his having to sleep in the guest room for more than a week. She had finally accepted his apology, but things just hadn't been the same since.

After Eddie boy had rambled on for a while, the idea suddenly came to Emmett. He had noticed Cullen's little flirtations with another patron at the bar when he was coming back from the restroom. Needless to say, he was shocked when he noticed the leg that Edward's hand was resting on was _not_ donning a skirt. He knew it might turn his stomach, but figured…_what the hell, right?_ So he'd gone back to the bar, sat down, and began flirting with his naïve colleague. That night, they had made out some and Edward had confessed that he found Emmett attractive. The rest fell into place in the months that followed.

Now, with Cullen out of the picture, Emmett was next in line for the promotion to Director of Marketing. He knew he was a shoe in for the position and he was psyched.

Emmett buzzed his secretary and she came sauntering in, awaiting his request. "Could you please send a dozen roses to this address with this note to be on the card please, Susan?" He handed her the sheet of paper with the information. "I have a very important person to thank." "Right away, sir" she smiled and left the room. He chuckled wryly. _Hello corner office and six-figures_.


	7. Mystery Man

**Mystery Man**

Bella was quiet on the way out of the city. She mostly looked out her window, but felt Jacob squeeze her hand a few times, just to let her know he was there. It comforted her in a way she couldn't describe.

About ten minutes outside the city, the scenery changed dramatically. Bella had never been down this road before, which surprised her, but Edward was never adventurous so there was no need to travel this way. Everything became green and the road was winding through the mountainous terrain. Jake rolled the windows down just enough for the fresh air to invade the interior of his Mustang. Bella inhaled deeply and smiled, causing one to form on Jacob's face as well.

Suddenly they were turning off the road onto a long drive. Bella was astonished that Jacob found it; it was so well hidden she knew she would have passed it if she'd been the one at the wheel. She looked over at him, confusion written all over her face. He beamed that brilliant white smile at her, instantly helping her to relax. The driveway was long and wound through the landscape as if the trees had grown around it. Nothing looked disturbed in this area.

Finally, they came to a stop in front of a very large home. It looked as if it had been carved out of the mountain by God himself. Stone and wood mixed together perfectly to create a serene space. "Jake…whose home is this? Are we trespassing?" She looked at him worriedly until he chuckled and then held up a key. "Relax, Bells…it's mine" Bella blushed and looked down at her hands. "Sorry" she whispered. "It's okay. Would you like to come in?" he patted her knee gently. She grinned and scrambled out of the car.

They walked to the front door, hand in hand, and then Jacob unlocked it and let her inside. "I'm just gonna pull the car into the garage. You go ahead and make yourself at home." "You sure?" she asked. "Absolutely" he winked and headed back out. Bella walked in further and shut the door.

As she looked around, she noticed that this home was definitely Jacob's style. To her left, she noticed a hallway that had a few doors; to her right was a large staircase, leading upstairs; and directly in front of her was the large great room. She studied the details of the space in awe.

On the back wall was a large built-in shelving unit filled with books, photographs, and accessories that complimented the décor perfectly. The one directly in front of her was sparsely decorated with photos, and had a swinging door. _Probably the kitchen_, she thought. But the focal point of the room was the huge stone fireplace. It had a very large, what looked to be hand-carved mantle above it.

Bella walked towards it and noticed photos of Jacob with his mom and dad, just he and his dad, and one that had Jacob posing with several men who looked like they could be his brothers, but Bella knew he was an only child. _Friends, maybe?_

The furniture in the room looked cozy. A plush leather sofa and two chairs were strategically placed on a large floor rug. The coffee table also looked as if it was handmade, just like the mantle.

Bella proceeded through the swinging door and gasped at the opulent kitchen that was before her. State of the art equipment, granite countertops, ornate cabinetry all made the space to die for, but what really caught her attention was the view. The entire back wall of the kitchen was glass and looked out over an enormous patio area, complete with a pool that had a rock waterfall at one end.

Her breath hitched as warm arms circled her waist and Jacob's chin came to rest on her shoulder. Bella closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth that enveloped her. His scent wafted past her nose, causing a small moan to escape her lips as brushed his across her neck. "So…what do you think of my home?"

Bella turned and put her arms around his neck. She tried to contain her excitement when she spoke. "Jake, this is incredible" she beamed. Jacob gave her his trademark grin and bent down, kissing her lightly on the nose. "You haven't seen it all yet" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room so he could give her the tour.

_Somewhere outside the city…_

"God dammit!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Edward had been following the Mustang out of the city, but now they were nowhere to be found. _I know they came this way_, he mused. He wasn't sure why he had followed them when he'd seen them leaving the office, but he had to know what Bella was up to. He didn't trust Jacob Black as far as he could throw him. _You can't throw him at all_. _Shut up!_

"Great, I'm arguing with myself in my head now". He scoffed as he turned the car around, determined to find out where Jacob had taken his wife. Edward grinned as he came up with a plan to win her back. _It won't work_, said the inner Eddie. _Whatever_, he countered. _If I can't have her, neither can he_.

As Bella saw more of Jacob's home, she realized what a mystery he still was, but she liked it. She was eager to get to know him even better. The upstairs contained four bedrooms; the smallest was being used as an office. Each bed looked hand carved, like the other pieces of furniture throughout the home. Bella planned on asking him where he bought them later.

Off the kitchen had been a large dining area that also had a glass wall that looked out over the patio; and another door that she assumed was the pantry, had actually led to the basement. There she had seen a workout room with weights and a sauna, a wet-bar and pool table in one room, and a large space that held a flat screen TV and more plush leather furniture. There was also a small guest room and bath.

When they were in the great room once again, Bella kissed Jacob's cheek. "Thank you for showing me your home" "Oh we're not done yet, Bells" he grinned mischievously as he walked to the wall with the shelves and flipped a switch. Bella heard a click and then watched in wonder as the shelving unit moved to expose a door. "This" Jacob gestured to the door as he opened it. "Is the master suite"

Bella walked through the door and gasped. The huge bedroom was straight out of her fantasies. Directly in front of her, on the far wall, was a king sized four-poster bed that was masculine, but also had a feminine touch because of the detailed carvings in the wood. The wall behind it was a deep purple, instantly creating the focal point for the space since the remaining walls were a light gray. The bedding contained gray, purple, white and just a hint of deep red. Very romantic, she thought.

The master bath was just as exquisite as the bedroom. There were walk-in closets flanking it on either side, his and hers vanities, a large steam shower, and best of all…a Jacuzzi tub big enough for two, surrounded by candles that could be lit to create a nice ambiance.

Jacob watched as Bella took in every detail of his home. He was so proud of this place. It had taken him a long time to get it just right, and now he was enjoying it, sadly, on his own. _Someday, maybe Bells will live here with me_, he thought. Now _that_ made him smile.

Finally, Bella turned to him. "How did you find this house, Jake?"

"I built it, honey"

"You built this?" she gasped in awe.

"Yep" he proudly bumped his chest like Tarzan, causing Bella to giggle.

"Wow" she whispered.

"Took me nearly two years to get this place ready, but it's finally done"

"When did you have the time?" she asked.

"Well, I worked on this place every weekend that I could. My friend Paul is a contractor, so I came and helped his guys out whenever I got the chance. I just got it all done yesterday"

"So…when you said you had to get up early on Saturday, this is what you were doing" it was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I moved in a bunch of furniture on Saturday, before we had dinner, and then finished up with the little detail stuff yesterday. Last night was my first night sleeping here. I also had a meeting yesterday, before I came here" he blushed.

"You had a meeting on a Sunday? I'm sorry, it's none of my business" she stammered quickly.

"It's okay, Bells. I had a meeting with my friend, Jared. He's an attorney; he was drawing up divorce papers for me"

"Oh" she looked down at her feet as she shuffled them nervously.

"Does Jennifer know about this house?" she rattled it out before she even thought about it. Bella quickly covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry; my mouth has a mind of its own today. It is none of my business. Wow…am I insensitive or what?" She buried her face in her hands.

Jacob closed the gap between them and gently took her hands in his. "No, Bells. Don't hide from me. I want to tell you everything…no secrets. To answer your question…no, Jen doesn't know about it. She never will. I have a pre-nup; she'll never be able to touch this place. Besides, I let her have that crappy condo we were living in. I don't want it. This is my home now."

Jacob put his finger under her chin, making her look at him. She could see so many emotions flash in his eyes, but the last one was a silent quest for permission, which she gladly granted with a slight nod. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, but passionate kiss.


	8. Nobody's Home

**Nobody's Home**

EPOV

After driving in circles for what seemed like hours, Edward finally decided to head home. He stopped near Emmett's place…his new place and filled up his tank. He hadn't talked to his new lover since last night and wondered if he'd heard the news and how he might be taking it. Was he in trouble with the boss? Had he been fired as well?

Edward hoped that Emmett had been left out of the hot seat and that they would be okay. When he had finished pumping gas, he hopped in his BMW and drove off. He arrived just moments later, taking his briefcase out of the car. He sighed heavily as he jangled his keys.

When he got to the door, he noticed it was dark. Edward wondered where his partner might be at this hour. It was already past 8. _Maybe he's working late_. Edward decided to make a little dinner for the two of them so they could talk about what had occurred today at the office.

Panic set in as his key no longer worked the lock. _What the hell?_ Edward pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Emmett's number. After three agonizing rings, he was about to give up when it clicked. "Hello?" "I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number." He hung up and called again; the same voice answered the phone.

The rage took over as Edward pressed the button…hard. "Son of a bitch!" he screamed into the night air. _Why is my life going to hell in a handbag?_ He paced in front of the door, pulling his spikey, bronze hair as hard as he could. He wanted to strangle Emmett. _Why would he change the fucking locks?_ _What else is he not telling me?_ Edward stormed back to his car and practically broke the door as he slammed it. He forced the car forward, driving at dangerous speeds to the home of his soon-to-be ex-wife.

He decided that he needed to give her a little interrogation to see what she knew. Edward fumed. He was sure now that Bella had told someone of his relationship with Emmett and caused the man to panic and change the locks to keep Edward out. _That must be it. That bitch is gonna pay! I thought she understood, but she obviously never loved me._ He dialed his former home, but after 4 rings the machine picked up. _Perfect! I will just sit quietly and wait for her to come home. Then we'll have ourselves a little...chat._

Edward's plan was now forming nicely in his mind as he sped down the highway. Going nearly 90, he almost went past his destination. He reached the sharp turn just before the subdivision came into view and lost control. Trying to correct, he turned the wheel violently, but the car wouldn't oblige. The back tires hit the curb and sent the BMW into the air, flipping four times before hitting the street light and crashing to the ground with a loud bang.


	9. Note To Readers

**A/N: Just in case my stuff gets deleted here on FF, just wanted you all to know that you can find all my stories in these two locations: **

** itsalwayseasyasbreathing(dot)ning(dot)com**

**kraftychik(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**You must be at least 18 years old to join Easy as Breathing. There are some wonderful people there with awesome stories, banners & vids. It's also just a great place to hang out & talk about Twilight & other fandoms. We feature Jake & Bella, but also have many other pairings to choose from. So if you love Twilight, Roswell, TVD, The Tudors, Pride & Prejudice, Becoming Jane, Abduction, Harry Potter, Downton Abbey, Underworld or pretty much anything else out there, it's the site for you! ;) **

**Thank you all for reading & all the wonderful reviews. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this particular fic, as well as my others and I plan to continue this until my crazy muse decides she's had enough pie. LOL I will be updating on Monday, as usual, and look forward to hearing from you to see how you like the latest installment. **

**Wolfy hugs,**

**Krafty**


	10. Accidents Happen

**Accidents Happen**

Emmett came strolling out of the shower, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Jennifer looked up and gave him a coy smile. "Hey there, sexy" He smirked at her and dropped the towel. Then he slowly approached her, crawling up the bed as if he were an animal stalking its prey. She lowered the sheet, exposing her perky breasts and licked her lips. "See anything you like?" Emmett growled before closing the distance between them and sucking her right nipple into his mouth.

Jennifer cried out in ecstasy as he expertly worked her body over. She gasped as he reached under the covers and stroked her wet lips and then pinching her clit. "Before…I forget…your phone…it rang…" He stopped his ministrations. "Huh?" Jennifer caught her breath and slowed. "Your phone rang while you were in the shower. I answered but they said they had the wrong number. Then it rang again and nobody was there."

"Shit!" he muttered and grabbed for the phone. He looked at the missed calls and saw that it was from Edward. Emmett grinned to himself, thinking that Edward must have discovered that he'd had the locks changed this morning. Jennifer climbed up behind him, nipping at his shoulder as her hand traveled to his prominent erection. "Everything alright, baby?" He grunted in response and then shrugged her off. She pouted when he rose to his feet.

He paced around for a minute, rubbing his hands over his face. Emmett was fearful that Eddie boy might figure things out. _But, he really can't…right? The email Jenny sent was not traceable and he wouldn't suspect him. Nah…he's not that clever_. "Emmett?" He sighed in relief, knowing that Edward would never figure out his deception and tossed his phone on the nightstand. Emmett turned back to Jennifer and flashed a knowing smile. She watched as he walked towards her with that predatory looked on his face that she loved so much. She squealed when he grabbed her roughly, tossing her back on the bed, and climbing on top of her.

He growled as he plunged his cock deep inside her, causing her back to arch and a loud moan to escape her lips. "Now…where were we?" Jennifer writhed as he pounded her mercilessly, going a bit deeper with each thrust. "Oh yes…right about here" "Yes! Emmett!" He nipped at her earlobe as his cock worked its magic on her wet pussy. "Now…cum for me, dirty girl" he spoke in a husky tone as he swirled his hips and hit her sensitive spot. Jennifer quickly did as he asked and clenched around him, screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

_Back at Jake's place…_

Bella ran her hands through his thick hair as he kissed her with abandon. She loved the feel of Jake's lips on hers. His heat sunk into her whole body, making her feel as if she were on fire; the best kind of fire. She moaned as his tongue dominated her own. He pulled away when they both needed air and looked into her chocolate eyes. "Bella, I…" She put her finger to his lips and shook her head. "Let's not talk right now Jake; I just want to feel you"

He nodded a little and then began to kiss her cheeks, her neck, and then nipped at her ear. Bella tilted her head back to give him full access to her as he worked his way down to her collarbone. She was brought back to Thanksgiving and how he'd kissed her that night in her kitchen. Wetness pooled between her legs at the memory, combined with what he was doing to her now.

His hands were massaging her back as he pulled her close to him. She could feel his erection pressing on her stomach and gasped at the contact. Bella nipped at his ear and neck as he moved her shirt over so he could kiss her shoulder. They were lost in each other, just like that first night. Bella wanted more, but she just wasn't sure if she was ready yet.

Jake then came back to her face, placing his hands on either side and looked into her now fiery, lust-filled orbs. She could see the emotions playing in his dark onyx and then crashed her lips to his once more. Bella pulled his tongue into her mouth and began sucking on it forcefully, causing a deep moan to rumble in Jake's chest. She smiled at his reaction and then nibbled on his lower lip, eliciting a growl. He pulled her tighter and began working his way up her shirt, grazing her breasts ever so slightly.

Bella gasped and grabbed his head, pulling him down to her more. She couldn't seem to get close enough to this man. He pulled away slightly and looked at her, asking for silent permission. She smiled and nodded, letting him know it was okay. He grinned like the Cheshire cat and began unbuttoning her shirt.

When he had a few of the buttons freed, he pulled back the top of her bra and immediately bent his head, licking her left nipple. Bella gasped and threw her head back in want. More wetness soaked her panties. Just as he took the nipple into his mouth and began sucking, a ringing could be heard. They stopped to listen and realized it was coming from Bella's purse. She let out a heavy sigh and peeked at Jake from under her lashes, silently apologizing for the rude interruption.

She walked over and pulled the offending device from its pocket and looked at the caller id. Not recognizing the number, she hesitated and then decided she'd better answer. _Could be the police; calling to schedule a time for me to give my statement_. Bella pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Ma'am, this is Nurse Webber at St. Peters Memorial. I am sorry to inform you; your husband has just been brought in."

Bella gasped.

"What happened?"

"He was in a car accident. Could you come in as soon as possible?"

"Uh….o-of course"

She hung up and looked at Jake, panic written on her face.

"What's wrong, honey?" He took her small hands in his.

"It's Edward…he was in a car accident"


	11. No Ordinary Day

**A/N: I do not own any characters you recognize, but this plot is all from my crazy mind. **

**No Ordinary Day**

Jacob watched Bella carefully as she fumbled around in her purse for her keys. She huffed in annoyance when it fell to the floor, its contents spilling out all over the rug. Jacob helped her pick up her things and then stooped down and pulled her up in a tight hug. She began to push him away. "Jake, I have to go!" "Shhh….Bells, honey…relax." "But" she started to protest, but Jake stopped her with his finger to her lips.

She slowly raised her eyes to his and saw the emotion there. It was understanding and…devotion. Bella's heart leapt at the realization of how wonderful this man in front of her was. "I will take you to the hospital, honey." He whispered softly as he brushed a stray hair from her face. "Jake, I can't ask you to do that." He shook his head at her and smiled. "It's no problem. Besides, your car isn't here, remember?" "Shit! I forgot." She looked at him expectantly. "Are you sure it's okay? I can take a cab."

Jacob responded by grabbing her hand and leading her to the garage. He gave it a gentle squeeze before opening her door and allowing her to slide in. Once they were on the road, he took her hand again and brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Bella blushed and giggled.

Suddenly it hit her; this wasn't some Sunday drive they were taking. Her husband had been in an accident. Even though Bella was seeing her attorney the next morning to get the divorce papers drawn up, she couldn't help but worry about Edward. She wasn't sure how bad his injuries were, and she wasn't sure how she was going to react upon seeing him.

As they got closer to town, Bella's mind began to reel. _What kind of state will he be in? Will he need care when he gets out? Should I try and take care of him? What about Jake? We've started something here and I don't want it to end._ She wanted so badly to tell Jake of her fears, but she just wasn't sure how to bring them up.

Finally, when Jake had parked the car, she turned and took his hand. "Jake I-I don't even know how to start this. I'm worried." "About Edward?" She shook her head and a lone tear slid down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away tenderly with his thumb. "It's okay, honey. You guys have been married a long time. Regardless of the circumstances the past week, I understand that you want to be there for him." Bella sniffled. "I just can't help but be afraid of what might happen between us." She gestured between the two of them.

Jacob pulled her in for a hug. "It's going to be okay, honey. I'm here for you, no matter what happens." He really hoped that he meant that last statement. Jacob wanted to be with Bella, but he just wasn't sure anymore if he could just be friends. The man was beginning to fall for this amazing woman before him, and he was very hesitant to let her go. He released her from the hug and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. _Just say it._ "Let's just go see what's going on, k?" _Coward_.


	12. Confusion Is Nothing New

**Confusion Is Nothing New**

Bella felt a bit guilty for holding Jake's hand as tightly as she was when they stepped out of the elevator onto the third floor, the intensive care floor. She knew it was wrong to make him stay here, but she just felt as if she needed him to support her, in case she fell apart. The nurse had informed them only one visitor at a time so Jake stepped into the waiting room while Bella went to see how Edward was doing.

She slowly pushed open the large door to his room, the sound of the monitors and machines assaulted her ears. He was lying there, looking very pale, even for Edward and incredibly small. Bella pulled the chair from the corner of the room and slid it over to his bedside. Gingerly taking his hand, she stroked it softly, unsure of what, if anything, she should say to him. "Hi. I'm here." A tear began to spill from her eye and she quickly swiped it away with the back of her free hand.

"Mrs. Cullen?" a soft voice asked. Bella looked up to find a handsome, young doctor standing at the foot of Edward's bed. She nodded. He approached her and shook her hand. "I'm doctor Newton." "How is he?" "Well, according to the police, your husband's car was travelling at incredible speeds when it flipped and hit the telephone pole. He has several broken ribs, a punctured lung, a concussion, a bruised spleen, and his left arm is broken." "Tell me the good news, doc." She half laughed, half cried. Dr. Newton smiled a little. "He's lucky to be alive, actually. We had to do surgery to repair the puncture in his lung so for now this machine is helping him breath. He's in a medically induced coma to help his body to recover." "For how long?" "That's hard to say. We will just have to see how things go in the next few days." Bella nodded. "Thank you doctor." Dr. Newton gave her a small smile and left the room.

Bella sat there for a while, unsure of what to do. Should I cancel my appointment with the lawyer tomorrow or continue? I mean…he could actually…die. She swallowed thickly. After a few more minutes, Bella stood up and made her way out into the waiting room to check on Jake. He was there waiting for her, a coffee in one hand, and a teddy bear in the other. She chuckled when he handed her the items with a large grin on his face. "What's this?" "Just thought I would cheer you up." She didn't know what to say so she just grabbed him in a fierce hug and sobbed on his shoulder.

When Bella had cried herself out, she pulled back and smiled timidly at Jake. "Thank you…for everything." Jake winked and flashed a winning smile. "Anytime, babe. So…what did the doc say? How bad is it?" She sighed for like, the 248th time that day and rubbed her hands over her face. "Edward's injuries are extensive." She rattled off all the things that Dr. Newton had listed. "Right now, he's in a medically induced coma to help his body recover and they don't know how long he'll be under. They had to do surgery on him to repair his lung, but only time will tell if it worked."

"Wow." Jake whispered. "Yeah." She replied flatly. He could tell something was inhaled deeply. "What's bothering you, honey? It's okay…you can tell me." Bella wasn't quite sure what to say. She stood and reached for his hand. Taking hers, he rose from his seat. "Bells?" "Jake, I…I don't want to talk about this now, here. Today has just been really overwhelming. Could you just drive me home, please?" "Sure, sure." They left the hospital and drove in silence to her home.

Jake, ever the gentleman, walked Bella to the door. "Do you need me to stay with you tonight? I could sleep on the couch if you're uncomfortable being alone." She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just" she sighed heavily. "I just need to be alone." He put on a forced smile. "Whatever you need, Bells." Jake turned and stepped off the porch. Bella could tell he was a bit disappointed. She felt exhausted and drained. Bella gathered some courage and called out for him. "Jake!" He turned, his eyebrows raised in expectation, but his shoulders were still a bit slumped. "I…I'm sorry. I'll call you, okay?" "Sure thing." His voice cracked a bit. He quickly turned and strode to his car.

When he was out of her driveway, Jake cranked the radio, let the top down on his mustang, and slammed his fist into the steering wheel. _Dammit! _Bella made it as far as the couch before she broke down in loud sobs.


	13. Awakenings

**Awakenings**

Bella groaned as the pounding became louder. She shut her eyes, willing the sound to go away. Why did I decide to drink last night? Rising from the couch, she stood and made her way into the kitchen and got some water. After she'd swallowed down the aspirin, the doorbell rang, causing her to jump. More pounding resonated throughout the first floor of her home.

Bella slowly opened the door to a man in a gray suit who looked to be about 50 or so. "Mrs. Cullen?" "Yeah" she said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm detective Jackson. I'm here to ask you some questions about your husband." "Of course, come on in." She moved aside so he could enter. "Coffee, detective?" "Oh no, I'm fine thank you." Bella sat across from him in the sunlight living room and he took out a small note pad and pen from his jacket pocket.

"Your husband's accident was pretty scary, I'm sure." She could only nod. "He was traveling awfully fast. Do you know of any reason your husband might want to harm himself?" "What?" "Under these types of circumstances it is standard procedure. I'm sorry." Bella ran her fingers through her hair. "No it-it's alright. I just never thought about it before. We recently split up, but he told me there was someone else. I honestly don't think he was upset over us." Detective Jackson took some notes and then looked up with sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that, Mrs. Cullen." "Please….call me Bella." "Tell me, Bella; and please forgive this line of questioning…do you know the name of your husband's lover?" "Well, he did tell me and I promised I wouldn't say anything, but it's a man from our office." "You work with this gentleman?" "Yes…and Edward did until yesterday."

The detective looked at her quizzically. "Why doesn't your husband work there now?" "Well, he was fired yesterday. He actually accused me of telling everyone and attacked me." "He attacked you yesterday?" Bella nodded and swallowed thickly, remembering the pain he'd inflicted on her neck. "I was told that someone from the police would be by to take my statement, but no-one ever came." Detective Jackson took more notes and then Bella gave him Emmett's name. He shook her hand politely and told her he would be in touch again if he had any additional questions.

Bella called in to work, explaining to her boss about Edward's accident and that she needed to talk with the doctor again. Rachel always understood, especially since Bella was rarely out sick or late. She took a long, hot bath and tried to decide what to do about her meeting with the attorney.

After her bath, Bella made the call and cancelled her appointment with James. She explained that there were just lots of things going on right now and she just couldn't make any crucial decisions. He understood and told her to call him when she was ready to reschedule.

Since she was stressed, she decided she would bake some cookies and take to the hospital for Dr. Newton and the nurse staff that was taking care of Edward. Making something with her hands always helped to clear her mind.

When she arrived on the ICU floor, the scene was chaotic at best. The nurses were all buzzing around like little worker bees. Bella gave the box of cookies to one of the nurses at the nurses' station and made her way to room 315. She gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. Her purse fell to the floor with a light thud as she took in the sight on the bed. There was Edward, sitting up in bed, eating Jell-O like a child. He beamed when he looked at her, and then turned his head as if confused.

Dr. Newton came up behind Bella, practically scaring her to death when he spoke. "Good; you're here." "Dr. Newton…who is this pretty lady?" Edward asked. "Edward, this is Bella." He spoke as if introducing two strangers. Before anyone could react, Bella hit the floor.


	14. Diagnosis

_A/N: Just to remind you, I don't own any characters you recognize. :)_

**Diagnosis**

When Bella came to, her head was sore but other than that she was fine, physically. Edward being awake was one thing, but not knowing her? That had shocked her completely. Dr. Newton was explaining to her about the MRI they had done when Edward had woken up, having not remembered what had happened or even his own name. To say she was stunned was a gross understatement.

"So, he doesn't know who he is?"

"Well, he didn't at first, but it seemed to come back to him after about an hour this morning. He remembers his parents and his childhood home, but that's about it. He seems to have no memory past the age of about ten." Dr. Newton explained gently.

"Do you think this is permanent?" The doctor sighed heavily.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. It very well could be; or he could be back to normal in a week. Brain injuries are like that…mysterious and unpredictable." Bella nodded her head and stood.

"Are you leaving? I am not sure that you should be driving right now."

"I just need coffee; maybe a new life?" She chuckled darkly.

Dr. Newton put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Everything will work out as it should. Don't worry."

Bella walked away on shaky feet. Her head was a jumble of uncertainty. She made her way to the cafeteria for a cup of joe. It wasn't very good, but it was caffeine and she was desperate. Taking out her phone, she fired off an email to her boss saying she would be in tomorrow and thanking her for the continued support. Just when she was about to put her phone back into her purse, it started to ring.

The caller id flashed Jake's name, causing Bella's breath to hitch. She stared at it for a moment, pondering what to do…about everything. Quickly, she pressed ignore, her heart clenched at the action. Bella sat there, staring at the empty sugar packet on the table in front of her. She knew that this whole situation was just…fucked up. Edward didn't have anyone to care for him. Bella knew this burden would be hers. But could she handle it? She was brought out of her thoughts by the chiming of her phone. She had a voicemail.

Pressing the number to listen to the message, she took in a sharp breath. Jake's voice was tense, sad even. _Bells, honey. He sighed heavily. Look, I know you're going through a lot right now. I just want to talk. Just please, let me hear your voice. I miss you._ The last line was a whisper. She decided to send him a text for now and then talk with him tomorrow after she'd had time to think and talk more with Dr. Newton. _I'll tell him everything_, she thought.

Walking back into the hospital, she found Dr. Newton and asked if they could have a private talk about Edward. They went into his office and she told him of their impending divorce. He nodded sympathetically as she spoke. "Look, I completely understand, but this situation is delicate. Edward really needs a place to go now and someone to care for him. Physically, he will be ready to go home in a couple of weeks, but his memory…" Bella sighed, thinking about how he had no family since his parents had died years ago. She really didn't know how to proceed. They had already parted ways before all of this. _Hell, he even tried to kill me_. Squaring her shoulders, she looked at Dr. Newton with determination in her eyes. "Edward can come home. I know we are having problems in our marriage, but that's irrelevant at the moment. If he needs care, I will be there for him, be his friend." "You're sure?" the doctor was apprehensive after hearing of their marriage issues. Bella nodded. "I'm sure."


	15. Divorce and Text Messages

**Divorce and Text Messages**

Jake sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket. He knew he should give her space, but he just couldn't help himself. He wanted Bella so much it was beginning to hurt. He'd spoken with his attorney this morning and he had told him that Jennifer had signed the divorce papers right away. Jake was relieved; he had just wanted everything over. He had tried so hard during their short marriage to get Jennifer to go to counseling, but she just wasn't interested in working on things. If he really thought about it, Jake knew deep down that his father had been right about her all along. _I never should have gotten married to her_, he mused.

Bella though, she was all he could think of ever since Thanksgiving. Hell, if he was being honest with himself it was before that day. She'd become a good friend, someone he could talk to about his marriage, his dreams, his father; anything. They had lunch at least once per week and it was nice. She didn't talk about her life very much, but when she did he could tell that her dad had meant a lot to her, just like his did. They really had a lot in common.

Their boss came strolling over to his desk. She smiled at Jake and he knew she had something to tell or ask him. "How are things today, Jake?" He gave her a small smile. "Fine, I guess." "Are you sure? You look a bit distracted today. Everything okay at home? You can tell me." He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Actually, I just got divorced." She took a seat beside him and put her hand on his. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were going through something. My door is always open if you need a friend." She moved her hand and patted his leg. _Did she just lick her lips? What the hell?_ Erica was an attractive woman, sure, but he wasn't going there.

Jake scooted his chair back a bit and looked up to find her smirking at him. "Thanks, but I'm okay." He then turned back to his desk and began typing again. "Alright." Erica said, standing beside him. She began to walk away and then turned back. "By the way; how is Bella doing?" Jake froze, his hands hovering over the keys. "I assume she's fine. I haven't seen her since I took her home." "Oh, I just thought maybe you knew. You two seemed a bit close." She shrugged and left. Jake let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and then got back to the task at hand.

He felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a text from Bella. Jake took a deep breath before pressing the button to read it.

_Jake, I'm sorry I missed your call. I was at the hospital. A lot has happened, but I can't tell you in a text. Can we do lunch tomorrow? I'd like to talk to you. I'll be at work so just let me know._

He couldn't help the smiled that spread across his face. Jake couldn't wait to see her again. Then a thought hit him; _what if she wants to stop seeing me? Shit._ A cloud of dread hung over his head for the remainder of the day.


	16. Author's Note

I just wanted to let everyone know that I have written a new one shot, but didn't post it here because of its content. Yes, that means sex! LOL It's called 'Into the Woods'. You can read it at the following locations: EAB or my wordpress page (links are in my profile).

I hope that you all will check it out & let me know what you think! You do not have to have a membership to WordPress to read it. Thanks to all my readers for sticking around to read Pumpkin Pie. There will be a new chapter up on Monday so look for that.

3 to you all,

Krafty


	17. Magic Hour

**Magic Hour**

As soon as she walked into the office, she felt his eyes on her. Bella could feel the sweat clamming up her hands. She sat down at her desk and looked over to him, giving him a timid smile. Jake flashed a brief smile at her and nodded his head, as if to say, _lunch today is fine_. Bella let out a long, slow breath and got to work. She wanted to keep herself busy until that magic hour.

When lunch time rolled around, the butterflies that she'd had when she arrived had turned to elephants. They were stomping around inside her, teasing her with their heaviness. She dreaded this conversation more than any she'd ever had.

Jake turned to her and asked where she wanted to go. "Could we just grab a sandwich across the street and eat in the park?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, sure." Bella grabbed her purse and they headed out.

When the sandwiches were ready, they walked silently to the adjacent park and found a bench in a quiet area. They ate in silence for a while, but Jake couldn't take it any longer.

"So…how's Edward doing?" he figured he could broach the subject gingerly.

Bella took a deep breath. _You can do this_. "He actually woke up yesterday."

"Really? That's good." Jake forced a small smile onto his handsome face.

"Yeah." Bella sighed. "The thing is, Jake; Edward has amnesia."

Jake nearly choked on his water. "What? Amnesia, like for real?"

She nodded. "The doctor said when he first woke up he didn't even remember his name, but that came back within an hour. He remembers everything

until about the age of ten."

"So…he doesn't remember you then?"

Bella could only shake her head. A lone tear crept out of her eye and she quickly swiped it away, hoping Jake didn't notice.

"I guess that's a bit weird for you, huh?" He rubbed her back soothingly.

_ God, he's just too good for me_. "Yeah, a little. Look, Jake…I really like you and I've enjoyed the time we've spent together."

"But?" he swallowed thickly.

"Edward needs me. I know it's weird, what with him not knowing me and our…situation, but he doesn't have anyone else. His parents are dead and he

has no siblings. Someone has to care for him."

"What about that lover of his? Couldn't he take care of him? I mean, Edward was _leaving_ you for the guy." Jake's voice got louder as the tension built.

Bella was taken aback by Jake's statement.

"I don't know, Jake. The guy hasn't even come to visit Edward. I know that everyone in the office heard about the accident. His department even sent

flowers, believe it or not. But nobody has been by to visit, at least, not that I'm aware of."

"So you're just giving up on us, is that it? I thought we were doing something here, Bells." He was pacing in front of her now. His fists were clenching

and unclenching as he spoke.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to do." She hung her head.

"Yeah, he's got nobody else. I get it. I just thought you cared for me, but maybe all those signals I was getting were just wishful thinking on my part."

Jake spat the words at her, unable to contain the hurt and anger any longer. He turned his back to her and began to walk away.

Bella couldn't fight the tears any longer. They began to pour out of her with seemingly no end in sight. "Jake, please!" she choked on her words.

Jake slowly turned around and spotted her huddling on the bench, tears staining her cheeks. He wanted to run to her, but his pride and wounded heart

wouldn't let him. He looked at her expectantly.

"Don't go. Please." She begged.

"Why? So I can sit by and be your friend while you nurse your gay husband back to health so he can leave you all over again?" his words were laced with

venom. He knew he was being cruel, but she'd just ripped his heart out. Jake turned to leave again. "I just can't do that, Bells. I care too much. I want

more." His voice was breaking on the last sentence.

Her face pulled into a half-wince, half-sob as she heard his words. "I need you." She whispered to his back.

He stopped cold when he heard it. Those words cut through him like a knife to butter. _Son of a bitch_. Jake circled back again to look at her. The pain in her eyes was his undoing.

He quickly walked towards her, closing the distance in three long strides. Jake took her arms, pulling her to stand in front of him. He gazed into her chocolate orbs, searching for what he needed. Taking her face in his large hands, he crashed his lips to hers. Letting his actions speak for him, Jake transmitted everything through that kiss. He was telling Bella without words, that he loved her.


	18. Confessions and Memories

**Confessions and Memories**

_Three weeks later…_

He sat there in the den, reading a book that he'd read probably a dozen times before, but today it was new to him. He had no memory of reading the book because he'd read it a few years ago; had re-read it again last month. Edward was like a kid in a candy store. The whole house was just amazing to him and he smiled more than he had in a long time, but of course he couldn't remember not being happy either.

Bella didn't bother telling him they were married, she just didn't see the point. The divorce would be final soon. She had met with her attorney a week ago and, given the circumstances, it was being pushed through rather quickly. She was leaving him the house, and he had his trust fund that his parents had set up for him as a boy. Bella had even hired him a nurse so that he would be taken care of once the divorce was over and she moved out.

As far as he knew, Bella was a friend of his and she intended to keep it that way. Bella was nothing if not forgiving and she saw no reason to harbor resentment towards him for his actions just before the accident. Some of his friends from work had been over to see him a few times and the visits had been pleasant.

Emmett never called or came over. Bella had heard of his promotion and was glad for him, but she had her suspicions. She knew that Edward had been working for the same position and she wondered if perhaps Emmett had used him. She had heard of his many affairs with the company's various secretaries, but she had no proof. His new position was now relocating him to their office in Chicago, so at least he would be out of her sight for the foreseeable future.

Bella walked in and Edward looked up at her with a wide grin. "Enjoying your book?"

"Oh yes, very much! I love how this author paints such a vivid picture of the characters' emotions. It's quite wonderful." He beamed.

"Do you need anything? I'm going to get ready, but Alice will be here shortly."

"Are you going out tonight?" He put his book on his lap. Bella could see the sadness in his eyes. He'd grown rather fond of her company.

"Yes. I have a dinner date with Jake." She smiled sweetly. Bella had 'introduced' Edward to Jake a little over a week ago.

"Oh. I was hoping that you would dine with me, but I understand. Perhaps another time; maybe tomorrow night?" He looked hopeful.

"Sure, sure." She'd begun using Jake's signature phrases in her conversations lately.

"Great. Thank you, love." Bella had already turned her back and froze mid-step. Slowly, she turned back to Edward who had a nonchalant look on his face when she asked 'what did you say?'

Deciding to let it go, she went upstairs and dressed for her date with Jake. He'd been taking her out quite frequently and was really dealing with the whole Edward situation quite well. Most men would have just run for the hills, but not Jake. He was nothing if not persistent. Bella was growing closer to him with each passing day. She found herself dreaming of him almost every night; of her belly round with his child, herself in a wedding dress on a beach, and family dinners with their grown children and their spouses. Bella wasn't quite ready to tell him she loved him yet, but she was damn close. She'd been damn close to saying it that day in the park.

The doorbell rang and Bella looked down at her watch. _Right on time_. Jake was never late picking her up or meeting her when they had plans. He was always a gentleman and so she tried not to keep him waiting. Their time together was precious.

Making her way down the stairs, she could hear voices in the den. Walking in, she surveyed the sight in front of her with wide eyes. Edward was standing up without his cane, sobbing on Alice's shoulder. Jake was standing on the opposite side of the room, a large bouquet of tulips in his hand.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, confusion written all over her features.

Jake walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "I think Edward just had a memory of his mother." Bella's mouth formed an 'O'.

"Alice, is he?" The kind nurse waved a hand and mouthed 'go' at them.

Bella turned to Jake. "Maybe we should just give him some time. I'm sure he'll be fine." He handed the flowers over and Bella gave him a dazzling smile.

"These are so beautiful, Jake. Thank you." She placed them in a vase in the kitchen and quickly ran them up to her room; the guest room. She was still looking for a place of her own so she was staying in the guest room for now.

Jake drove out of the city, humming along to Frank Sinatra, floating around the car from the cd player. Bella looked around, confused.

"Jake, where are we going? I thought we had reservations." He flashed her his thousand watt smile.

"Oh we do. We have them at Chez Black's." Bella smiled and chuckled.

"You're so cheesy sometimes."

Taking her hand, he brought it up and kissed her palm. "That's why you love me."

Bella's breath hitched at his words. She didn't know how to respond. The plan had been to tell him tonight, but in the car wasn't on the agenda. Jake quickly looked back and the road and cleared his throat. Sensing her nervousness, he gave her knee a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay, Bells. I was just joking." His heart sank to his stomach when he heard the breath release from her chest. _Damn_. A moment later they were pulling into his long driveway.

He led her into the dining room, where he'd set up a gorgeous candlelit dinner. Jake studied her reactions throughout the meal. He finally relaxed when dessert was being shared between them and she was laughing with ease. The last thing he'd wanted to do tonight was upset her and scare her away. Bella was the most important thing in Jake's world.

Jake took her hands in his when dinner was finished and led her to the living room to sit in front of the fire. He gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek softly. Working his way to her neck, he brushed his lips over her silky skin ever so slightly before placing open mouthed kisses there. She shivered in delight and a soft moan fell from her lips.

Before she could get too swept away, she quickly remembered that she wanted to talk tonight. His assault on her neck and now her earlobe was intoxicating; and distracting.

"Jake." She whispered.

"Mmmhmm."

"There's something I need to tell you."

His movements halted and he looked into her brown eyes. "Yes, Bells?"

"Jake, I have really enjoyed our time together." She stumbled over her words and looked down at her fidgety hands.

Jake's face screwed up in pain. _Please don't say, but. Please don't say but_.

"It's hard sometimes for me to let people in." She continued to stare at her hands on her lap.

His hand covered hers and he willed her to continue with his eyes on hers. Bella took a deep breath, mustering her courage. _Just say it._

"I-I've fallen for you, Jake. I'm in love with you." She waited with baited breath for his reaction. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and she thought she might pass out.

Jake's heart soared from her declaration. His grin couldn't be contained. He grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug and then kissed her with abandon. Bella poured her heart into the kiss. When they both needed air, he released her, the smile returning to his lips.

"Bells, you just made me the happiest man on earth. I've been in love with you since our first date. I wanted to tell you that day in the park, but it just didn't feel like the right time, what with everything going on. I love you." He stated with conviction.

Bella's whole face lit up and she crashed her mouth to his. Jake picked her up, swinging her around the room, eliciting girlish giggles from his new love.

Meanwhile, at the Cullen house…

Edward's face was a mixture of confusion and pain as images assaulted his mind. They were just flashes, but he was sure he was remembering some things. The first had been of his mother's funeral; tulips adorning her casket. When Jake had come in, the smell had permeated in the air, taking over his senses. He was sure it must have triggered the memory.

Seeing Bella holding the blooms as she walked out of the room had caused another flash. Bella was in a white wedding gown, walking down the aisle; Edward was then dancing with her, wearing a tuxedo. _Was that our wedding? Is she my wife?_

He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he sure as hell planned on finding out. He called for Alice, who came running in from the kitchen.

"Did you need something, Edward?"

"Yes, thank you, Alice. Can you help me locate some photo albums? There must be some around here somewhere."


	19. RomanceFinally

_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything you recognize. This crazy plot, however, is all me. :)_

**Romance…Finally**

Jake carried her bridal style to his bedroom, kissing her the entire way. He kicked the door closed behind them and then sat her on her feet at the end of the bed. Bella gasped as he unbuttoned her blouse and slowly dipped his hand inside to brush over her breasts. It had been so long since she'd been touched like this; she thought she might combust right here in Jake's bedroom.

He kissed her neck, just below her ear, gaining a tiny moan from the beautiful creature before him. Jake worked his way down to her collarbone as he removed her shirt completely and then discarded her bra. Bella was left exposed before him, but she didn't feel nervous with Jake. He made her feel comfortable, sexy and wanted. He stopped his ministrations long enough to look her over. "So beautiful" he whispered before capturing her lips again in another fiery kiss.

Bella found the hem of his shirt as she ravaged his mouth and then pulled it up and over his head. Her tiny hands roamed over his chest and down to his abs. She loved how smooth his skin felt over hard muscle. "Gorgeous" she panted as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Bella cried out as he licked and sucked her skin, while rolling her other nipple between his fingers.

She couldn't take it any longer; she had to feel him. Bella reached down, cupping the large bulge in his pants. She then went for the button and popped it open and slowly slid down the zipper. Jake's breath hitched as he felt her pull his boxers off, exposing his rock hard cock.

Bella gasped at the sight of him. He was a prized stud and she was definitely going to take a ride. She knelt before him, gave him a seductive smile and then licked him from bottom to top. Jake hissed and his dick twitched. Bella wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked him as she took the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the mushroom tip. His fists clenched at his sides; he wanted to grab her head and shove it down so bad, but he didn't want to push her.

Bella hummed around him as she slid him further into her mouth. She glanced up to see that his eyes were shut tight, his lips parted. He was panting as she continued her ministrations on his manhood. Bella smacked his sac and sucked him hard, eliciting a loud groan from Jake.

He gently pulled at her chin, causing her to release him with a 'pop'. She looked up at him, confused as to why he stopped her. "Not yet." He growled. Jake pulled her up to face him again and took her lips hostage with his own. When he released her, he looked into her eyes. "When I cum, I want it to be inside of you." He spoke huskily as he removed her skirt, letting it fall to the floor with the other garments. Her thong then joined the pile as he sucked on her neck again. "Okay." She moaned softly as he rubbed her folds with his hand.

Jake picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed himself between her legs. Gingerly, he removed her limbs from his neck and kissed his way down her body. When he reached her core, she began to tremble slightly. Jake placed a reassuring hand on her stomach and then licked her slick entrance. She arched her back in response and grabbed the sheets in tight fists. He sucked on her love button, causing her to thrash around. Jake hummed with satisfaction as he worked her into her first climax of the night.

"That was incredible." She breathed after she came down from her high. Jake smiled smugly and then licked at her lip, asking for entrance. She granted it and their tongues danced together, her taste still lingering on his. "What would you like now, Bella?" he asked gruffly. "Mmmm…you." She groaned as he licked a nipple, sending tingles down her spine.

Jake placed himself at her entrance and looked down at her seductively. Her eyes were filled with lust as he slowly slid his cock into her slick heat. Bella gasped in response to his huge cock filling her. He gave her a moment to stretch and then began to move agonizingly slowly. She wrapped her legs around him and thrust her hips, begging him to go faster. Jake complied and moved at a faster pace. Bella sighed in ecstasy as he assaulted her pussy.

Suddenly, Bella cried out as her orgasm overtook her. "Jake! Oh, my God!" He didn't stop; he just kept pummeling her with his love wand. "Yeah, that's it Bells. Cum for me baby." He grunted as he sent her riding on yet another wave. She couldn't stop cumming; it was glorious and she never wanted it to end.

He rolled them over so Bella was on top. She bounced up and down on his shaft as he fondled her breasts. Jake thrust up into her as he climbed closer to his own release. "Jake! I'm close again!" she shrieked with delight. He growled as he felt her walls clench around him, prompting his own orgasm. "Bella!" he shouted as he spilled his seed deep inside her. She collapsed on top of him and he snuggled her into his chest, kissing her cheeks and smoothing back her hair. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." She panted, still struggling to catch her breath. "Stay with me tonight." He said as he looked into her chocolate orbs. Bella smiled and kissed his lips softly before falling into a blissful slumber.

_Back at the Cullen home…_

Having found the box of albums, Edward was no immersed in his life with Bella. The images in the photographs overwhelmed him. He wept for the loss of his memories. Edward was a mass of confusion as he thought of the past few weeks here at his home with Bella. _Friend, she'd said_. _How could she pretend we're not together? And why is she dating another man? Had something happened before the accident or did she begin seeing him after?_

Rubbing his face with his hands, Edward realized that he and Bella needed to have a serious talk. He decided he would confront her when she arrived back home. Walking into his office he sat at the large mahogany desk. Running his fingers over the smooth surface, he was suddenly assaulted with another flash. He saw himself packing boxes, emptying out drawers. Edward pulled on the knob of the nearest drawer and pulled. Sure enough, it was empty.

He slowly began to realize what might have happened before the accident. _I'd moved out. But…why? And, where did I go? Where are all my things? _Edward's head began to pound from all this new information. He went into the kitchen and searched the cabinets until he found what he needed. Taking out the bottle, he poured himself a glass of scotch and quickly downed it. Grabbing his glass and the bottle, he headed back into the living room where the photo albums were still strewn about. Edward continued to flip through the books until his vision blurred and he could no longer hold his head up. Soon, he was snoring on the sofa.


	20. Breakfast for Two

_A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, faved & added this story to their alerts. It means so much to have support in this writing venture. I truly hope that you all are enjoying where this story is going. I love you all dearly! :)_

**Breakfast for Two**

Bella woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She snuggled into the pillow and felt something tickle her nose. Opening her eyes, she blinked until she focused on a beautiful red rose lying on the pillow. Picking it up, she smiled to herself as she inhaled the sweet nectar.

Quickly, she ran to the bathroom, grabbing her purse along the way. Bella took out her travel toothbrush and brushed her teeth and washed her face. Running her brush through her unruly hair, she glanced in the mirror. "Sex looks good on you" said a husky voice behind her. She looked up to see Jake leaning against the doorframe, checking her out. Her cheeks flushed red and she smiled shyly.

Slowly, Bella turned and approached him, a grin spread across his face as he watched the swaying of her hips. "So does my shirt" he groaned as he grabbed the collar and pulled her in for a kiss. "Good morning" she whispered in his ear as she hugged him tight. Jake took her hand and led her into the kitchen, where more roses adorned the table that was filled with an assortment of breakfast foods. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, fresh fruit, juice and coffee were all on the table, looking like something straight out of a movie. Bella took in the gorgeous setup before her and licked her lips. She was suddenly very hungry.

"Wow, Jake. I didn't know you could cook so well." She said between mouthfuls of his eggs and pancakes. He grinned with satisfaction as he watched her nourish herself. "Sure, Bells. I'm not helpless." Playfully, she nudged him under the table with her foot. "Well, now that I know you can cook like _this_; I might just have to move in here with you."

Bella swallowed thickly when she saw the look of shock on Jake's face. She put her fork down and reached over, placing her hand on his. "Jake-I" He stopped her when he got up from his chair and placed himself on one knee in front of her. "Bells" he whispered as he took her hands in his own. "I would love nothing more than for you to stay here with me…always." She opened her mouth to speak again, but he held his hand up. "Let me finish, please." He looked into her eyes and she nodded slightly. Jake began again. "I told you before that I want you. I do; I want you so bad it hurts sometimes. But, I know that you have a lot on your plate right now, so I will wait until you're ready. Okay, honey?"

She let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. "I was so afraid you were going to be upset with me." She breathed. Jake furrowed his brow at her statement. "I was being playful when I said that; and when you got up from your chair, I couldn't tell what was going through your head. I didn't mean to alarm you." She studied her napkin in her lap. Jake gently tilted her head so he could look into her eyes again. "Don't ever hide what you're feeling or thinking from me, Bells. I love you and want you to be happy…no matter what. Okay?" She gave him a small smile. "Okay." He pulled her into his chest and hugged her protectively.

"Besides" he said, pulling back to face her. "I like that you're playful with me. It's a breath of fresh air." Then he began tickling her until she begged for mercy, falling from her chair in a fit of giggles.


	21. What a Mess

**What a Mess**

Edward woke with a groan as he rubbed his stiff neck. _Why am I on the couch?_ He studied the room, taking in his mess of empty liquor bottles and photos strewn all over the coffee table. _Oh…yeah_. _Note to self: painkillers and alcohol don't mix_.

He got up and suddenly panicked. Had Bella come back and seen his mess? Edward ran to the window as quickly as he could in his injured and hung-over state. He breathed a sigh of relief; her car was not in the driveway. He finished his job and made his way to his room to shower and change.

As he scrubbed off, it dawned on him again that Bella's car wasn't outside. _Had she even been home at all last night?_ Edward fumed. "That slut!" he spat to himself. He continued his grumbling while he showered and dressed in fresh clothes.

Once he was back downstairs, he began to go through the pictures again. _Perhaps I'm jumping to conclusions,_ he mused. Edward couldn't help but wonder why it was that Bella hadn't told him that she was his wife. _Maybe she thought it was too much for me, given my amnesia. But why would she parade that guy Jake in front of me?_ His head began to throb with each new question that popped into his head.

Edward tried to think of what to do next. _Should I confront her now? I guess I could wait to see what else I might remember first. Maybe I'll get some clue as to what our marriage was like just before my accident._ He ran his hands over his face in exasperation. The only thing he could think to do for now was to hide the photos and wait.

He carried the albums back into his office, knowing that Bella didn't usually go in there anyway, and probably wouldn't be searching for them anytime soon. The empty drawers held everything nicely. Edward still couldn't recall why they didn't have anything in them. Running his hand along the smooth surface, another memory assaulted him.

Edward saw the memory as if he were watching a movie. He seemed to be on the outside, looking in. Intrigued, he let himself relax and take in the scene before him.

He was sitting at a bar, but couldn't recall where he was exactly. It wasn't a house, but didn't seem like a restaurant either. Edward was sipping on a drink and talking with a man in a suit. The words were muffled and he wasn't sure who the man was. They must have known each other fairly well, given that they were laughing together.

His companion was good looking and muscular, with blonde hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when he smiled. The smile caused small dimples to form on either cheek. _Who is this person?_

Edward looked down as he felt someone touch his hand. It was the man he was talking with. He was stroking Edward's hand gently. For some strange reason, this felt good…exciting, even. He found himself leaning towards the other man and whispering something in his ear. Edward was sliding something over to him across the bar. _What is that?_ He squinted so he could get a better look.

It was one of those hotel room key cards. _What the…?_

The image vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Edward's head throbbed. He grabbed his aching head and sat down in his leather chair. The memory had confused him. Edward didn't know who the man was or why he would've given him his hotel room key. "This is too much" he said to himself. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes, hoping that perhaps more might come to him in a dream.

Edward was soon startled from his dozing when someone shut the front door. Rising from his chair, he made his way to through the house, calling out as he went. "Bella…is that you?"


	22. The Envelope

**The Envelope**

She smiled sweetly at him. "Good morning, Edward." He began to speak, but the words wouldn't form. Instead, he opened and closed his mouth, looking very much like a fish out of water. "Is everything alright?" she asked as she reached for his arm. Edward flinched, causing Bella to step back in shock.

He could see the concern on her face and decided this conversation would be better had when he wasn't hung over. Edward gave a small, thin smile to his wife. "Sure, everything is fine. I just didn't sleep very well." Bella nodded. "Well, by all means; rest. Don't let me disturb you. Is there anything I can get you or do for you?"

Edward sat down on the sofa and ran his hands through his hair. "Actually, I was wondering if we could hang out a bit today. I haven't seen my _friend_ in what feels like forever." He failed in his subtle attempt to put emphasis on the word 'friend'. Bella turned towards him, her brows furrowed. _Is he remembering stuff?_ She cleared her throat and took a step backward. "Actually, I have a few errands to run today, but perhaps we can spend some time together tomorrow?"

He knew he might be pushing it, but he really wanted to be around her to see if any additional memories would come back. "Are you seeing Jake again today?" he couldn't help the pain and anger that seeped into the question. Bella sighed. _Something is going on. _ "I'm having dinner with him tonight, after I'm finished with all the things I have to do today. Maybe I can shuffle some stuff around so we can have lunch. Does that sound good?"

Edward flashed her a sickeningly sweet smile. "That sounds wonderful, love." Bella kept the wince at bay and quickly made her way upstairs to get ready.

Once in the safety of her room, she let out the breath she'd been holding. _There it was again! He must be remembering._ Bella groaned, thinking of the conversation she'd have to face soon. Grabbing her cell, she quickly dialed the now very familiar number.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pulled the manila envelope from the night table drawer. Finally, the voice picked up on the other line. "Hey, beautiful." The smile was evident in his tone. Bella's voice caught in her throat in the middle of the lump that had formed. "Bells?"

Finally able to clear the offending material from her trachea, she answered in a shaky voice. "I'm here, Jake." "What's wrong, honey?" Bella fingered the corner of the envelope in her hand. "It's Edward." Jake's breathing and heart stopped simultaneously. "I think he's remembering." His heart dropped to his stomach. _Oh fuck_.


	23. The Bistro Where It All Changed

**I just wanted to thank all of you who've been reading & leaving such great reviews. I do appreciate them all, even if I might not reply to each one sometimes. Just know that they make my day. Also want to say thanks to all who've added this fic to their favs. Your support means so much to me. :)**

"What do you want to do, Bells?" She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair, tugging at the roots. "I'm not sure. I do need to talk with him, but I'm just not sure how to approach all of this."

"Look Bells. I don't want to push you, you know that, but I honestly think you just need to get it out now. There's no point in waiting anymore." Jake took a swig from his now very stiff drink.

Closing her eyes tightly, Bella knew what she had to do. "You're right, Jake. I have to do this today. Edward wants to have lunch, so I'm going to do it then." She rose from her seat on the bed and began gathering her clothes so she could shower.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jake asked softly. The phone was deathly quiet. "You still there, honey?"

Bella gripped the phone tightly. She really did want Jake to come, but she needed to do this alone. It would be easier on Edward that way. "No, it's okay. I can handle it."

"Okay." He sighed. But, if you need me for any reason, you call me alright? I'll be there faster than you can say fubar." Jake could hear her chuckle over the line and it put a smile to his face. "Made you laugh, Bells." He grinned.

Bella couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Jake had a way of making her feel better. "Yeah, you did. I'll call you after, k?" She made her way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. "Thanks, Jake…for everything."

"Sure, sure. He replied casually. Love ya, honey." He breathed almost like a prayer.

"Love you, too. Bye." She whispered and then hit the end button.

She quickly showered and changed, making sure not to wear anything that Edward would think as sexy. _No point in leading him on, even though he's gay_.

He was reading downstairs when she returned, purse in hand. Edward gave her a dashing, sweet smile. She hugged her handbag to her side protectively, thinking of the large envelope stuffed inside.

"Ready?" she asked politely. Rising from his chair, he breezed over to her and took her arm in his own. "Of course, Bella." He made sure not to call her 'love'; he had noticed that it was making her uncomfortable before. _Must be something I used to call her_.

They took their seats at the table in the back of the crowded Italian bistro that Bella had suggested. Edward honestly couldn't remember if he really liked Italian food, but Bella must have known that he did.

Wendy, the petite, olive-skinned waitress, appeared after a few moments and took their drink orders. Bella felt Edward's eyes on her as she scanned the menu. _Just stay calm, Bella_, she kept telling herself. She took deep breaths, just to be sure.

"So…what's good here?" Edward asked nonchalantly. Bella dropped her menu and threw him a thin smile. "Well, I really like their ravioli, but the veal parmesan is also a favorite." He nodded and looked down again. "I think I'll try that." He stated with confidence and placed his menu on the table beside him. "Great!" Bella smiled. "I think I'm going for the ravioli." She replied as she placed her menu on top of his.

Edward reached across the table, brushing her hand that rested on her iced tea. Bella pulled back slightly and looked down at her lap. She heard his throat clear before he spoke again.

"Bella?" his voice cracked a bit. He wiped his sweaty palms on his khakis. Bella still studied her hands in her lap. She just couldn't bring herself to look at him yet.

He began again after taking a sip of his water. "Are you my wife?" he studied her face in anticipation.

Bella looked up and was stunned by his question. She hadn't been expecting such bluntness from this man that she'd been married to for five years. "W-why would you ask me that?" she spluttered.

Edward fingered the condensation on his glass. "Well, the other day when Jake brought you flowers, I had a memory. It was just a quick flash, but I saw you in a wedding dress. Well, after I saw my mother's casket." Bella put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Wow." She whispered. He looked at her, confusion lacing his features.

"That's all you have to say? Wow?" his voice raised slightly.

"I don't know what to say, Edward. I mean, you are remembering and that's good, but I feel bad that you had to see your mother's funeral again." She gazed at him sympathetically. It was genuine.

"You never answered my question." He lowered his voice as Wendy brought their entrees. After refilling their drinks, asking if they were all set, and an 'enjoy your meal' she was gone again, leaving them to their conversation.

"Look Edward, I'll be honest with you okay, but you have to let me finish before you say anything." She gave him a pointed look and he nodded his assent.

"To answer your question, yes we're married." He opened his mouth to speak and she stopped him with her hand up. Figuring he'd be better off eating, he took a bite of his veal and began chewing quietly as he listened to her talk.

"I'm not sure what memories you've been having, but our marriage hasn't been good in a long time. Two months ago, just before your accident, you confessed to me that you were having an affair and you moved out." She took a bite, letting that information sink in.

Edward nearly choked on his food when she mentioned an affair. Regaining his voice again, after getting another drink of water, he asked if he could ask a question. Bella nodded as she took another bite.

"Who was I?" he couldn't even finish the thought. Bella swallowed and thought for a moment about how to answer him. _Honesty is the best policy_, she recited to herself.

"It was someone in the office, actually." She said softly as Wendy came by to check on them again.

Suddenly, Edward's face grew unusually pale. _Oh my God_, he thought as it hit him what the memory had been. He'd been with another man. His stomach lurched and he quickly excused himself. Running to the bathroom as fast as humanly possible, he emptied his breakfast and the few bites of his lunch into the toilet.

When he had composed himself, he returned to find that Bella had already paid the check and was getting ready to leave. "I've called a car for you, Edward. I have to go".

Stunned, he grabbed her hand, willing her to stay. "You're leaving now?" he asked in a shaky voice.

She looked up into his pain-filled green eyes and handed him the envelope that had been in her purse for far too long. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. She loosened his grip on her hand and disappeared into the crowd that was filing into the bistro.

Edward silently sat back down in his chair and slowly opened the packet Bella had given him. Sliding the papers out, he read the top line. _Disillusion of marriage_. His heart sank into his chest as a lone tear ran down his cheek.

He sobbed the entire ride back home in the back of the cab.

Once inside the house, he immediately headed to his office where he retrieved the photo album from their wedding day. _I have to get her back_. _Somehow, I have to win her heart again._


	24. The Box

**The Box**

_The next day (Sunday)…_

Bella looked around the house as the last box was loaded into the truck. She thought back to when she and Edward first moved in after they married. Things were so happy then, before the miscarriage. She recalled the moments when they had laughed and been so carefree; making love in the kitchen after a playful food fight. Stolen kisses while Edward worked in his office; Bella receiving a massage in the tub.

She sighed as she glanced down at her empty hand. _This was inevitable. I'm much better off and so is he. _ A voice broke her from her reverie.

"Is that everything, ma'am?" asked the moving crew member. She nodded slightly. "It is". Bella placed her key on the table near the door, along with her wedding rings.

The moving truck followed her to her new home; Jake's home. A warm smile began to spread across her face as she entered the driveway. She couldn't help the fluttering in her heart that made her feel like giggling.

She stopped by the garage and the door opened to reveal a very sexy looking Jake, wearing nothing but shorts that hung low on his hips. Bella's chin hit the steering wheel, causing her face to become a very embarrassing shade of red. Jake smirked in response as he stalked towards her.

He quickly pulled open her door and yanked her out of the car, planting a searing kiss on her lips. Bella returned it with vigor, entangling her fingers in his hair and moaning into his mouth as he pulled her tighter to his firm body. A throat clearing interrupted their reunion.

Jake directed the movers on where to put everything and even helped with a few of Bella's more delicate items. She didn't bring much in the way of furniture because there wasn't much need. But she couldn't part with her bookcase or her desk. They had both been gifts from her mother, whom she loved dearly. They might not be worth much, but they were as precious to Bella as an art collector would view an original Van Gogh.

Once things were all settled, Bella made a simple but delicious dinner for Jake and they talked about her day. She relayed what happened at lunch the day before, since she hadn't wanted to talk afterwards, and Jake listened with an understanding heart.

Jake made love to her in front of a roaring fire that night and they professed their love for each other repeatedly. Bella fell asleep to the sound of Jake's heart and the feel of his fingers, running through her wavy hair.

_Monday…_

Edward woke, exhausted from the restless night he'd had. He had alternated between strange, memory-revealing dreams and lying awake, crying for Bella. He knew she was gone, but he just couldn't bring himself to accept it. Edward didn't feel anything for this man from his memories; he only felt something when he thought of Bella.

He had fallen to the floor in a fit of sobs when he'd returned home from therapy and found Bella's rings and house key on the console table. He had foolishly hoped that she would be there when he returned so that he could beg her to stay.

Edward's head began to throb as he sat on the edge of his bed. Then it was there again…the nameless face from his memories. This time, Edward did feel something. He was enraged. _Why can't I remember his name?! _He decided to get on his laptop. _Surely there is an email or something from this prick._

After a futile search that took basically all morning, since Edward couldn't really navigate the machine yet, he was ready to give up. He slammed the offending technology shut and slumped down in his leather chair.

He rubbed his face for the hundredth time that day and looked up at the ceiling. "This is taxing." He muttered. Edward then scanned the opulent room, wondering if he had picked out the décor for the space. That's when he spotted the wooden box on a shelf that he'd never noticed before.

Edward quickly retrieved the box and tried to open it, only to discover it was locked. There was a small keyhole on the lid in the front. He searched the drawers of his desk, but came up empty. Briefly, he considered smashing the item but it looked rather old, and possibly expensive. _Maybe Bella might know where the key is_. He immediately shook that thought from his head, knowing he couldn't call her; she would never call back, let alone answer and be like, '_Sure, the key is in your top drawer'_.

Grabbing the box and contemplating just throwing the damn thing, he felt something under his finger. He hurriedly turned it over and saw the little gold key gleaming at him like it had a secret. "Well, I'll be damned."

He took a deep breath as he turned the key and heard the 'click' that nearly stopped his heart. Edward thought of what might be hidden here. _There must be a reason that I locked this box, right? Here goes. _

Slowly, the lid lifted with a slight creaking sound, making the action seem almost creepy or sinful, like he was snooping in someone else's things. Confusion loomed over his brow as he spotted the polaroid photo of himself and someone unfamiliar, but grew in intensity as his eyes fell on the small cellphone there with a sticky note that read 'press 1 to contact me'.

Edward sat the photo on his desk and picked up the little silver phone. Curiosity got the best of him as he pressed 1 and waited. After two rings, a voice answered. "I thought I'd never hear from you again". He was dumbstruck. "Who is this?" he croaked.


	25. Astonishing News

**A/N: As always, I do not own any characters you recognize, but any you don't are all from my crazy mind. Thank you to everyone who has been reading & reviewing this story. Your feedback means the world to me!**

**Astonishing News**

"What do you mean, _who is this_?" said the voice. Edward wasn't sure what to do or say at that comment. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. "You did call _me_, ya know". He remained stoic as he listened to the person on the other end of the foreign cellphone in his hand. "Edward, is everything alright?"

"You know what, no everything is not alright. Just tell me your goddamn name!" he spat with venom.

"Jesus, don't get your panties in a wad! It's me, Linda".

"Linda?" Edward's brow furrowed. "I…I'm sorry, but I don't remember you".

"What?!" she shouted. "How the fuck could you not remember me? I'm the mother of your son!"

The phone made a loud crash upon the desk. Edward scrambled to pick it back up.

Clearing his throat, he was finally able to speak again. "I was in a car accident a couple months ago and hit my head, among other things. I haven't regained my memories yet."

Linda pondered this for a moment. She'd never had any reason to doubt Edward. Even though they hadn't spoken in almost a year, he still hadn't ever lied to her and his child support payments always came like clockwork. She sighed heavily, giving in to the part of her that still loved Edward. "Tell me what happened, baby" she cooed.

Edward told her about everything that had been going on recently, but left out his memories of Emmett. He was still unsure what had really happened between them and was embarrassed by the prospect of what could have been going on.

Linda listened intently to his story and never judged. She was always patient with this man, even though he had gone ahead and stayed with Bella after their child was born, breaking his promise to Linda.

But she'd always been there for him, no matter what. When she'd met Edward in college, she thought they would be together forever, but that was not to be. And two years ago, he'd come back into her life when he walked into her father's restaurant, where she was working as a manager.

The affair was passionate and she had fallen in love with him all over again. Linda knew Edward was married, but she couldn't stop herself. He was her first and only love, and being with him brought all the special moments that they'd shared to the forefront of her mind.

Following his story, he took a deep breath and asked her the question he'd been afraid to in the beginning. "Linda?"

"Yes, Edward?" she answered softly.

"Could you tell me our story?" he was hopeful, yet still a bit unsure whether or not he wanted the details.

"Sure, absolutely." With that, she began to tell him about how they met, dated and eventually broke up just before graduating from their alma mater. She continued until she got to the birth of their son, also telling of the minimal contact they had had over the past year.

Edward was shocked, to say the least. Not only did he have another affair, but it was with a woman he'd loved before Bella. He didn't think that he'd ever loved anyone else. He was excited about his son, but there was also an enormous pile of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Edward was now determined to make things right, but first he had something to do.

After talking for a bit longer, they agreed to meet on the weekend so that Edward could see his son again. When they hung up, he looked to the photo once more, realizing now that he'd missed a major detail. Right there, staring Edward in the face, was a little baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket, cradled safely in his arms. He gasped and a lone tear slowly trickled down his cheek.

Edward plopped down in his chair, overcome with emotion. How could I not remember my own child? Then he thought about all he had forgotten; his marriage, his work, his friends. His adult life was a complete mystery to him.

Letting his mind wander, he closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. His therapist had instructed him in this, hoping to help him recover his memories. It had worked last week when he'd gone for a session. Edward actually recalled his college graduation ceremony. It had made him feel triumphant, but now he just felt pathetic, useless.

Just as he was about to give up and go read a book, a flash came. Edward watched, like before, while he passionately made love to the woman in the photo. _Linda_. Another memory shot through him like a bolt of electricity. They were at a concert and both looked much younger. _This must have been while we were in college_.

Another vision came, and this time it felt so real that Edward felt his chest constrict. He sat with Linda on a sofa, caressing her swollen belly. The man heard himself whisper words of love to the cocoon that held his unborn child, as well as the woman carrying him. Then the room shifted and the images were gone.

Edward made his way upstairs, took a long shower and collapsed into bed, where his subconscious was besieged by flickering portraits of the past few years.


	26. Teddy Bears & PI's

**Teddy Bears & P.I.'s**

Edward was the most nervous he'd ever been, at least, that he could remember. He changed his shirt four times in anticipation of this event. At last he was satisfied with the one he'd chosen. However, that didn't stop his hands from shaking at he worked the buttons into place.

He paused at the front door, after having downed an entire bottle of water in the kitchen just moments before. "Here goes nothing" he muttered. Edward touched the knob on hesitated. _Am I ready for this? I guess I kind of have to be_. Gripping it a bit too hard, he turned and yanked open the door and stepped out into the morning sun.

Birds greeted him with song as he made his way to his newly purchased BMW. He looked up and smiled at the songstress before pulling open the door and slipping into the leather bucket seat.

Edward had been so pleased when the doctor had cleared him to drive once more. He loved his new vehicle. Cars, well, luxury cars had always been his passion. Of course, he didn't tinker with engines, but he could appreciate the purr of a cherry red Porsche, careening around a sharp turn.

He grinned like an idiot as he pulled out onto the road that led out of town. Yes, driving was a sure fire way to calm his nerves. So he cranked his favorite XM station as he pushed the car just a bit faster towards his destination.

The drive was peaceful, and gave him time to think about what might happen today. This encounter could go really well or turn out horribly. He was hoping for the former. Before he knew it, the navigation system was telling him his destination was on the right. He swallowed thickly and let out a long breath as he turned into the driveway.

The home was modest, but well taken care of. Canary yellow in color, it certainly gave off a cheerful vibe. The lawn was well maintained, and definitely helped the property value. Rose bushes were strategically placed on either side of the front door. Blooms were all over them, glittering from the fresh dew that still rested there. It gave them the appearance of tiny snowflakes in a sea of green.

Pulling to a stop on the parking pad, he glanced in the mirror. "You can do this" he told his reflection. After making sure his hair was in place, he quickly snatched up the little teddy bear he'd bought yesterday.

Edward strode up to the door with as much confidence as he could manage and rang the bell. He put his hands behind his back as he waited. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like hours, he heard the lock click on the opposite side of the dark wood.

His heart stopped at the sight before him. There she was; a vision in a red summer dress that hugged her gentle curves. In her arms she carried the symbol of their ill-fated love affair. Edward was awestruck as the little boy, a startling version of himself, stared at him with wonder in his blue eyes. The eyes he was given by his mother.

Linda broke the silence with a clearing of her throat. "Please, come in Edward." He simply nodded and followed after her, stepping into what he could only describe as a wonderful dream. Walking around, he entered the living room, which seemed to welcome him as if he'd lived there his whole life. The smell of roses permeated the air and there were fresh scones and fruit set out on a tray that had been placed on the coffee table by loving hands.

"Bear!" a tiny voice shouted. Edward turned around in shock. His son held out his chubby hands, reaching for the snuggly object in his father's hand. He looked down, having completely forgotten about the present, and then offered it to his little copy. "Here you go." Edward croaked out. Grasping the soft animal, the boy grinned up at Edward. "Bear!" he said again as he cuddled it and ran over to the sofa.

Linda gestured for Edward to sit on the opposite sofa, which he did, immediately settling himself in the spot. She sat down next to their child and poured them all a glass of lemonade. Looking at their son happily, she spoke tenderly. "What a nice bear. Edward, can you thank mommy's friend?" she cooed.

Edward's eyes widened at her statement. He swallowed back the lump in his throat. "You named him after me?" She simply nodded with a smile. Then little Edward came running up to his daddy and gave him a small hug. "You're welcome, little guy." He whispered to his son.

Linda set out some toys for him in the corner and he played quietly, snuggling with the bear every chance he got.

"He really loves that. Thank you for bringing it."

"It's my pleasure, really. I just wanted him to have something that I actually gave to him."

"I understand." She sipped her lemonade while her love looked on.

"I remember us." He blurted out before he could stop himself, almost causing Linda to choke on her drink.

"Really?" she said after catching her breath.

"Yes. I had some visions after we spoke and then some dreams this week. I can't remember everything, but there were some vivid um…images." He cleared his throat as his cheeks flamed.

"I see. Well, I'm glad some things came back to you." She tried to hide her embarrassment with her hair. She could only imagine what he'd dreamed about.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the small cherub play quietly in the corner, in his own little world. "I call him Ed mostly" she said softly. Edward chuckled to himself. Emmett had called him 'Eddie'. _Wait, what?!_ Suddenly, he was fuming. He hadn't really remembered him and now he did. Everything assaulted him at once when he thought of being called that hideous nickname. He now knew what had happened before his accident, and he had to get out of there.

"I am terribly sorry, Linda. I have to go." She looked at him, puzzled at his unreadable expression. "Is everything alright?" concern laced her tone. "Of course I want to stay and visit longer, but I'm not feeling so well all of a sudden. Can I come back next Saturday?" he asked as he rose to his feet. Linda stood as well, walking him to the door. "You're welcome here any time, Edward. We would love for you to come back next weekend." He smiled genially. "It's a date then." He cooed as he kissed her cheek and waved at little Ed.

His BMW was pushed to its absolute limit as he sped down the highway. The call to his former secretary had gone better than planned. She too, was now a disgruntled employee, having been canned by none other than that bastard Emmett. She'd explained to him about his promotion and subsequent transfer. Edward had apologized for all she'd gone through and quickly contacted his old friend, Jasper, who was a private investigator.

It had only taken Jasper an hour to get back to Edward with Emmett's location. When Edward snapped his phone shut, he had already left his home and was racing towards the airport at break-neck speeds. His mission was clearly laid out in his head and he was determined to see it through.


	27. A Flight to Remember

** A Flight to Remember**

The flight to Boston gave Edward plenty of time to think. His mind reeled with all the new information he'd obtained over the last two weeks. Not only was he a father, but he realized how cruel he'd been to Bella. Remembering the incident the day he was fired tore at his heart. _How could I have hurt her?_

Bella had taken care of him, even after that. This knowledge definitely cleared up the doubt he'd had about her. _There was no way she was the one who got me fired. It had to have been Emmett himself. He changed the locks and I couldn't get in that night._

Placing his head in his hands, he let the tears fall. Edward didn't know how his life had gotten so messed up. He knew one thing for sure; he was going to call Bella as soon as the plane touched down. An apology was in order. He would tell her he remembered, that he was sorry for everything he'd ever put her through, and he would leave her alone. He recognized how happy she'd been with Jake and he didn't want to ruin that for her. _She deserves happiness._

After a quick nap, Edward woke to the vibrations from the landing gear touching down. When the passengers were allowed to de-plane, he rose and grabbed his bag from the overhead and began making his way up the aisle. Once inside the airport, he found a quiet corner and dialed Bella.

"Hello?" said a sleepy voice.

"Bella, it's Edward. I'm sorry to call so late. Could we talk for a moment?"

Bella rose from the bed as quietly as possible and made her way into the kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, love. Oh! Sorry."

"That's okay. I know it's a bit of a habit for you." She chuckled uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to tell you that I finally remembered everything and…I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she took a sip of water.

"Everything I put you through…the affair, the divorce, the accident. But mostly, the day I hurt you at the office. I was so enraged I didn't realize what I was doing. I was an ass of the worst kind." He sighed, relieved after getting it all off his chest.

"It's okay, Edward. I mean…sure, you hurt me. But you know, I'm over it now and I've moved on." She looked up to see Jake standing in the doorway in his boxers, staring at her.

"I'm happy, and you should be too." Jake couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face when he heard those words.

"Thank you, Bella."

"For what?"

"For loving me, for putting up with me as long as you did, for taking care of me, and for forgiving me. I do wish you all the best with Jake. He's a good guy."

"Thank you for your blessing, Edward. I hope someday we can be friends."

"I'd like that. Well, I will let you get back to sleep. You'll always be in my heart, love. Goodbye."

"Goodnight, Edward." She sighed and closed her phone.

Jake approached her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed hers around his neck and pulled him close. A lone tear escaped as she hugged tightly to the love of her life. Bella knew she was right where she belonged.

When they pulled apart, Jake captured her lips in a sweet kiss before picking her up and carrying her, bridal style, to bed. He whispered 'I love you' to her over and over as he tenderly made love to her for the next few hours. Bella cried tears of joy each time she climaxed.

Edward took a taxi at the airport and gave the driver Emmett's address. He was grateful for his old friend Jasper, for coming through in a pinch, especially since they hadn't spoken in over six months.

When he arrived at Emmett's building, he paid the driver extra to stay and wait for him. He wasn't planning to stay long. Edward quickly made his way into the building and headed for the elevator. Maintaining his calm façade, he exchanged pleasantries with an older woman during the ride up to the 20th floor.

The corridor was long and things were quiet, so early in the morning. He passed only one young woman, clearly on her way out for a morning jog. She smiled seductively, but her smile quickly faded when he ignored her and picked up his steady pace down the hallway.

When he found Emmett's number, he squared his shoulders and pressed the button for the doorbell. Trying not to fidget, he looked around, noting the lush carpet beneath his feet and the artwork strategically placed along the walls. It was just enough to make the place seem luxurious, without giving off a cluttered feel.

Just as he was growing impatient, reaching for the button again, he heard shuffling. The door was yanked open by a disheveled looking Emmett, wearing nothing but boxer briefs. Shock quickly gave way to panic when he set eyes on his visitor.

Edward knew he had the upper hand. He smirked at the man before him. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in…lover?" Edward cooed. Emmett's mouth fell open like a fish out of water as his former lover shoved past him and strode in like he owned the place.

Emmett quickly looked outside in the hall to see if anyone was out, but it was deserted. Satisfied, he closed the door and turned to find Edward glaring daggers at him. "Wh-what are you doing here, Edward?" he stammered. "I think you know exactly what I'm doing here, McCarty." Edward snarled.

Before Emmett could reply, Edward lunged at him, his hands wrapping tightly around his victim's throat. Emmett pulled unsuccessfully at Edward's arms, trying to pry him off, while gasping for breath.

"Oh my God!" a female voice shrieked.

Edward loosened his grip slightly and turned his head. The woman gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Edward Cullen?" she gasped.


	28. A Night at The McCarty's

I just wanted to personally thank each and every one of you who have read, reviewed, alerted & fav'd this fic. Even though RL doesn't always allow me time to respond, I do read each review and they bring smiles to my face. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now, on to the chapter. Yes, I know it's short, but it is just to let you know what happened at Emmett's.  
>Stick with me, please...only one more to go, then the epilogue!<p>

**A Night at The McCarty's**

Edward's hands fell to his sides. He was shocked, to say the least, that this woman was standing in Emmett's apartment. Apparently, there was very little he actually knew about the man he had just attacked in revenge.

"Jennifer Black?"

"Actually, it's McCarty now." She flashed her ring.

Emmett made his way to stand beside her, draping his arm on her shoulders. She quickly examined his neck, but he waved her off. "I'm fine, baby." He kissed her cheek and then turned back to Edward, who stood there like a deer caught in the headlights.

Finally clearing the lump from his throat, Edward spoke. "You two are married?"

"Yes. We were married just two months ago." Emmett beamed at Jennifer.

"Jake and I got divorced not long after the Thanksgiving dinner at your house." She explained.

"But…" Edward's voice trailed off as he looked at Emmett with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I honestly didn't mean to cause you so much pain. It was just for the promotion. You understand, right?" he grinned like the smug bastard he was.

He crashed to the floor when Edward's fist connected with his jaw. Jennifer screamed and ran into the bedroom, grabbing the phone. She quickly dialed 911 while Edward pummeled her husband's face in the next room.

"Understand?! You think this is some kind of sick joke?!" Edward yelled in his face in between blows to Emmett's head. "I fucking got _divorced_ for you! I got fired _because_ of you! I attacked _Bella_ because of _you_! Then I almost died and had amnesia for months, you sick piece of shit!"

Edward stood up and paced around the room, pulling at his hair in a fit of rage. He ranted at the man he once thought loved him. Jennifer cowered in the bedroom, hoping that the police would show up in time. She prayed that her husband still had a pulse; she never knew Edward could be so violent.

Glancing at the fireplace, he spotted a picture on the mantle of Emmett and Jennifer together. They were actually in Emmett's old office back home. Seething with even more anger, Edward picked up the photo and smashed it. Then he gripped the fireplace poker and stalked toward Emmett, who put his hands up in defense.

"Please." He choked as he spat up blood. "I'm sorry, Eddie."

"Don't call me that!" he shouted as he raised the poker, ready to strike his final blow.

Jennifer shrieked in terror. "Edward, don't!"

Then, the door banged open and six policemen stormed in, pinning the attacker to the floor and slapping cuffs on his wrists. Medics quickly followed, and began working on a very bloody Emmett McCarty.


	29. Edward Has Spoken

_This is the final chapter. Up next will be the epilogue. I really appreciate all of my readers, and I want to thank you all for supporting me by alerting, reviewing & faving this fic. It's been an amazing journey and I hope you enjoy the ending of this story. :)_

**Edward Has Spoken**

~Three Months Later~

He sat motionless, completely numb, as the prosecutor questioned the medical examiner. Unable to look into the eyes of the jurors, he studied the table where he sat beside his attorney. His foot twitched, causing his shoe to release a tiny squeak every now and then. With shaky hands, he listened as best he could to the testimony of the witness.

"Yes, the victim died from blunt force trauma. There were several blows to his head, as well as strangulation marks on his neck and bruising on his torso, which suggests he was kicked several times."

"Thank you, Dr. Stark. No further questions, your honor." The prosecutor returned to his seat at the opposite table, directly in front of the victim's wife, who repeatedly wiped her eyes with an extremely withered looking handkerchief.

"Do you wish to question this witness, Mr. Hale?"

"No questions, your honor."

"Okay, then. This court will recess until 9am tomorrow morning." The judge banged his gavel on the desk and stood. Edward looked at his attorney like a man completely broken. In truth, that is exactly what he was. He sighed heavily before turning and walking away, led by the guard.

Jeremy Hale knew he had no real defense for Edward Cullen. The evidence, not to mention the victim's wife who witnessed the attack, was just too damning. And, with Edward having tracked down Emmett McCarty and flown across the country, there was no way to claim he snapped and acted on extreme emotions. It was clearly premeditated. The best he could hope for was to have Edward sent away to a mental institution, based on his recent bout with amnesia. Even that was a long shot.

Jeremy hadn't lost many cases in his 10 year career. He worked for a prestigious firm and he usually dealt in corporate law, but he was doing a favor for his sister's friend. Rosalie had gone to college with Edward and had become very close with him after he dated her roommate, Linda, who apparently now had a child with the man. So he would do what he could to help out.

Jennifer stood, talking softly with the prosecutor. Her mascara was smeared under her eyes and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. In truth, she probably hadn't. Honestly, Jeremy felt terrible for her, but he couldn't let himself look at her with sympathy, even though he wanted to. He had a job to do. He kept his eyes averted as he walked past them. She did the same, looking only at the prosecutor, before heading out to the restroom to clean her face before she would step outside to be greeted by the cameras again.

Jennifer's new husband had died just 36 hours after the assault in their home, a place she could no longer live. Emmett had fought bravely that night, but he had lost too much blood and there was hemorrhaging on his brain. He never made it off the table after surgery.

Emmett's death had come as a shock to the company. The circumstances behind Edward's attack on their co-worker had spread around like wildfire, in several rumors, stories ranging from Emmett having stolen money to a crazy story featuring a stripper and a rabid dog.

Bella rolled her eyes each time a new story surfaced. She never commented when anyone asked why Edward did it because honestly, it wasn't her business anymore, and she hadn't known that Emmett was the one who actually got her ex-husband fired. Only Edward, his target, and Jennifer knew that little tidbit.

Jacob did talk with Jennifer after the murder. She called him, crying, asking what to do to plan a funeral. Since Jacob had planned his father's, he offered some helpful tips. She was very grateful, and was happy for Jacob and Bella.

Bella naturally felt guilty for Edward's actions, but Jennifer quickly assured her not to feel bad in any way. Bella and Jacob were not able to attend the funeral, but did send a nice floral arrangement to Jennifer and donated money to a charity that helped families who were victims of violent crimes.

Linda and little Ed were tragically, more victims in this whole scenario. When she heard the news, several emotions hit her all at once. She was shocked, to say the least, but also angry. Linda never knew Edward to be violent, so the entire situation caused her to become mad at herself. She felt she had poor judgment, since she had no idea he was capable of such things. Edward was a mystery to her.

Obviously, she was also upset that he'd left his son…again. She really thought things were going to be different after his visit that day, but sadly, that would never be. The family she wanted for her little man didn't exist, and now was completely impossible. The only thing that now comforted Linda was the knowledge that Ed would never really know his dad and couldn't really miss him now. She just hoped that nobody would look at her son differently, if they ever knew who his father was.

~The Next Day – the courtroom~

Jennifer McCarty sat on the stand, recalling that fateful night, when she lost her beloved husband of only two months. Her doctor had given her an anti-depressant, which she hadn't taken until today. She was still extremely emotional, but she was doing well with her testimony.

"Mrs. McCarty, do you see the man who came into your home on the night in question?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes." She sniffled.

"He's in the courtroom today?"

"Yes. He's sitting right over there." She pointed in Edward's direction and he finally looked up and into her swollen, red eyes.

"Thank you. Again, I'm sorry for your loss." The prosecutor stated. She nodded in return, tears spilling over her cheeks.

Jeremy rose from his seat and buttoned his suit jacket. He walked slowly up to Jennifer and handed her a box of tissues. She grabbed one with a small, gratuitous nod.

"Now I know this is a difficult time for you, so I will make this brief, okay?" Jeremy spoke with a gentleness that was uncommon in many attorneys.

"Can you tell me where you were during the incident?"

"I came into the living room and found Edward choking my husband."

Edward watched as Jennifer answered the questions from his attorney. The sadness and anger he'd seen in her eyes when she pointed towards him overwhelmed him. He looked at the jury and saw the sympathy for her in their gaze. Edward's life was over and he knew it. There would be no mental institution for him; the jury wouldn't even think of it. Conviction and prison time was his fate. Shame and regret filled his heart, causing his chest to tighten.

When he returned to his cell, he quickly sat down on the tiny cot and began to scribble. He wrote several letters, nearly breaking the tiny pencil the jailer had given him. Placing them all in a neat pile, he set to work on his final task. It was the least he could do for all the hurt he'd caused for so many during his short life.

The next morning, Jeremy showed up for court without a client. When the judge asked where Edward was, he had no clue. A moment later, the bailiff opened the door, but had no prisoner in tow. Instead, he had a note that he took to Jeremy. Slumping in his chair, he handed the note back over and the bailiff took it to the judge.

The judge quickly ordered for the attorneys to appear in his chambers immediately, prompting murmurs and whispers throughout the courtroom. Everyone would later learn that Edward Cullen hung himself in his jail cell the night before. Several letters were found on his bed. One addressed to Jennifer McCarty, one for Linda & Ed, another for Bella and Jacob, and a final letter for Jeremy Hale.


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

~9 Months Later~

Bella hummed happily as she stirred, sautéed, and chopped all the ingredients for her special dinner with Jake. They were celebrating their first anniversary together. It was sometimes hard for her to believe that she'd been living with Jake for a year now. She honestly couldn't remember what life was like without him. He was her world; her light on dark days.

Sneaking in quietly, Jake made his way into the kitchen and just watched his love cooking. This was always one of his favorite sights…his Bells in her comfort zone, humming while she prepared meals. He knew how much she enjoyed this task, above everything else.

He approached her back slowly, licking his lips as he watched her hips sway. When he reached her, she stilled, immediately feeling him behind her. Jake leaned down and whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Close those beautiful eyes." She instantly obeyed; biting her lip in her nervousness as he slowly traced her side with his large hand.

Bella felt something soft touch her nose, but she didn't dare open her eyes yet.

"Breathe in, Bells." Jake said huskily.

His love smiled as she breathed in the wonderful scent of the roses before her. He placed a gentle kiss to her neck.

"You can open them now." He breathed.

Bella opened her eyes to find a gorgeous bouquet of red and pink roses…her favorite. She quickly turned in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"You are so sweet, Jake!" she squealed.

He hugged her to him and sighed with contentment. Jake loved this woman so much. She was his dream girl; everything about her excited and intrigued him.

They released each other and Bella put the flowers in some water and placed them on the table where she'd already placed candles and their finest china. She exchanged pleasantries with Jake before shooing him out of the kitchen to relax before dinner.

After Jake had showered, he returned to the dining room and found Bella waiting for him at the large window that overlooked the patio area. She beamed when she saw him wearing his best black suit with his gray shirt and tie.

He led her to the table and pulled out her chair before sitting in his own seat. They talked about anything and everything as they ate the amazing food that Bella had lovingly prepared. Jake complimented her on the way she looked in the dress she wore, as well as her cooking skills. She responded with shy blushes and thank you.

After dessert was finished, Jake put on some music and asked Bella to dance. They swayed in the candlelight and he sang along to the songs, causing Bella to giggle.

"Is my singing that bad, Bells?" he chuckled. She shook her head.

"No. It's just that you're so sweet and so good to me, I just can't believe that you're mine." She blinked back a tear as she looked into his dark eyes.

"I feel the same way about you, honey. That's why I wanted tonight to be special. I'm the luckiest man in the world." He stopped and looked down at her, suddenly very nervous.

He dropped Bella's hand then and got down on one knee, prompting her to cover her mouth. Pulling out the velvet box, he swallowed before opening it and looking up at his love once more.

"Bells, I love you so damn much. From that first night we kissed so long ago, up until now, I have never stopped thinking about you. I want to make you happy for the rest of your life. Can I do that, honey? Will you marry me?"

A tear slowly trickled down her cheek as she looked into his warm, loving eyes. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you. I love you more than anything." He slipped the ring on her finger and stood, capturing her lips in a fiery, sealing kiss.

When they came up for air, Bella looked at him nervously. Jake could sense her change in mood instantly. He swallowed thickly, his palms becoming sweaty. "What is it, Bells? You're not changing your mind are you?"

She gasped at his question. "Oh goodness no, Jake!" Bella grabbed his hands and prompted him to sit. "It's just….I'm nervous because I have something to tell you." Jake nodded. "Okay, lay it on me, babe." He tried to lighten the mood a bit.

Bella looked down, biting her lip, unsure of how to say it. Placing his finger under her chin, he gently lifted so she would look in his eyes. "It's okay, Bells. You can tell me." He whispered. She swallowed and then looked directly in his eyes, determination written all over her face.

"I'm pregnant." She waited with baited breath for his response.

"Really?" he gazed at her with raised eyebrows.

Bella nodded. "I went to the doctor this afternoon." Again, she worried her lip until he kissed it.

Releasing her, he flashed a huge grin. "That's awesome, honey! I'm gonna be a dad!" He picked her up in a hug, swinging her around. Jake steadied her on her feet and wiped the tear from her face. "And you're going to be an amazing mother." He said gently. Bella smiled and let the tears of joy flow freely. _I'm gonna be a mom._

~The End~


End file.
